Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade
by Lyra Stevens
Summary: Uma rapariga normal .Elysa Robins. vive a sonhar com feitiçaria e o seu ídolo é o feiticeiro Harry Potter. O que acontecerá quando, de repente, vê que todo o mundo que ela pensava imaginário se revela real? [CAP. 11 ONLINE! FINALMENTE!]
1. Informações e Notas da Autora

**Título da Fanfic: Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

**Informações e Notas da Autora**

_Olá, queridos leitores…_

_Sou eu mais uma vez, a Lyra!_

_Desta vez vou escrever uma fic sobre o "Harry Potter", e não sobre CCS, como costumo escrever._

_Espero que corra bem! _

**Notas da Autora**

_É um bocado difícil fazer uma fic sobre um livro tão espectacular, mas eu decidi tentar. A história é passada após o 4º ano de Harry Potter na escola de Hogwarts. Acrescentarei algumas personagens à história (poderão "conhecê-las" nas __**Informações**__, à medida que vão aparecendo na fic. Também os enredos amorosos serão um pouco alterados e a história original será um pouco modificada. A fic centrar-se-á numa personagem inventada por mim, mas as personagens originais também estarão presentes no enredo._

_As personagens originais e a história de "Harry Potter" não me pertencem (sabem mt bem a quem pertencem, né?), pois se fossem minhas é óbvio que eu não estaria aqui. Peço imensa desculpa a quem achar que fiz mal em modificar a fantástica história de J.K.Rowling (só espero que não me matem oO'')._

_Beijos,_

_Lyra_

**Informações**

Legenda:

- … - (fala das personagens)

- ABCD – (letras maiúsculas – grito)

_Abcd_ (itálico – pensamento)

« … » (murmúrio)

Personagens:

**- Elysa Robins (Lys) –** Elysa Robins (Lys para os amigos) é uma rapariga discreta, um pouco tímida e muito bondosa. Os seus cabelos encaracolados são de um tom castanho claro quase loiro e os olhos são cor de avelã. É alta e magra. Por esta descrição, todos pensariam que era uma rapariga normalíssima. Enganam-se. Apesar de Lys ter uma aparência vulgar, a sua personalidade é muito forte. Forte demais para uma rapariga de 14/15 anos. Lys é muito inteligente e perspicaz, o que combinado com a sua curiosidade natural, faz dela uma óptima observadora e aluna. Não gosta de dar nas vistas, é muito bondosa e detesta ver os outros sofrer, o que a impede de recusar qualquer pedido de ajuda que lhe façam. Talvez seja um pouco inocente de mais para uma rapariga da idade dela, mas é muito corajosa e forte. Mas há um lado dela que raras pessoas conhecem. É um lado frio. É o lado que ela mostra a quem odeia. Estuda em Hogwarts e pertence a Gryffindor.

**- Chantal Mars** – Mãe adoptiva de Elysa.

**- Francesca Tenebrae – **Aluna de Slytherin em Hogwarts, vem de famílias influentes e de sangue puro. Os pais foram – e ainda são - Devoradores da Morte (_**N.A: **__Vamos supor que eles existiam, ok?_). É uma rapariga arrogante, convencida, fria, insensível, maldosa e cínica, mas muito bonita.

**- Sayoko Tsukino – **Rapariga morena, de longos cabelos negros e ondulados e olhos verdes. Muito brincalhona e atrevida, foi expulsa de Beuxbatons por causa das imensas partidas que pregava a toda a gente. Foi para Hogwarts e é da casa Gryffindor. É companheira de partidas de Fred e George Weasley e prima de Lee Jordan. A sua disciplina preferida é Feitiços e adora o professor Flitwick.

**- Azura Robins – **Mãe de Elysa, uma feiticeira poderosa que foi assassinada por Voldemort.

**- Richard Robins – **Pai de Elysa, um feiticeiro excelente a Poções que foi assassinado por Voldemort.


	2. Um sonho impossível

**Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

**1. Um sonho impossível**

- ELYSA! – chamou a voz de uma mulher.

- JÁ VOU! – gritou a rapariga de 11 anos.

A mulher subiu as escadas e abriu de supetão a porta do quarto de Elysa. A pequena atrapalhou-se e a sua cara adquiriu um tom avermelhado.

- Não acredito que estás outra vez a ler o livro do "Harry Potter"! Será que nunca te cansas?! – exclamou a mãe, com um olhar reprovador.

- Mas mãe… Eu gosto tanto destas histórias…

- Mas não precisas de estar sempre a lê-las! As raparigas da tua idade não passam os dias fechadas no quarto a ler livros sobre feitiçaria! Porque é que tu não és mais normal?!

Elysa baixou os olhos. Detestava que a mãe lhe dissesse que não era normal. Só porque ela venerava as histórias do feiticeiro não queria dizer que fosse anormal. Tinha era gostos diferentes das outras raparigas da sua idade. Enquanto as outras raparigas de 11 anos já começavam a pensar em namorados e compras, Elysa esforçava-se por saber tudo o que havia para saber sobre feitiçaria. Todo o dinheiro que ganhava a fazer baby-sitting era gasto em livros sobre magia, feitiçaria, mitologia e fantástico. Não tinha muitas amigas, pois todas as raparigas achavam que ela era "esquisitóide". Mas ela não se importava. Teria sempre os seus amigos feiticeiros…

- Ouve bem o que te digo: ou acabas com essa mania dos livros do "Harry Potter", ou nunca mais te compro ou deixo comprar desses livros que tu tanto gostas – avisou a mãe da menina. Dito isto, saiu do quarto.

_Porque é que ela implica tanto com o meu gosto pela a feitiçaria?_ pensava a rapariga, tristíssima. _Bem que me podia deixar ler os meus livros em paz! **Só gostava que Hogwarts existisse realmente…**_

----------------

_**N.A.:**_

_Então, gostaram? Acham que devo continuar? Se não receber reviews não continuo, portanto mandem. POR FAVOR! É tão fácil: basta clicar no "Go" e escrever um pequeno comentário. Não sejam preguiçosos! xP_

_Este capítulo foi pequeno, mas, se continuar a fic, os próximos serão maiores. É que este é uma espécie de prólogo, portanto, não deve ser muito longo._

_bjO,_

_LyRa_


	3. Uma carta inesperada

**Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

**2. Uma carta inesperada**

**_Só gostava que Hogwarts existisse realmente…_** Era esta a frase que Elysa repetia para si constantemente. A rapariga tinha agora 14, mas continuava a mesma rapariga de há 3 anos. Gostava das mesmas coisas, pensava nas mesmas coisa, a sua personalidade não se alterara. A única mudança que ocorrera dera-se exteriormente. Se já com 11 anos era alta, agora com 14 anos era mais alta do que todos os rapazes do seu ano, e o seu corpo adquirira formas bem esculpidas. Era muito bonita, mas nenhum rapaz se aproximava dela devido à sua "obsessão" pela feitiçaria. Chamavam-lhe "esquisitóide" e "anormal", mas ela não ligava. Ela sabia que, lá no fundo, nunca estaria sozinha.

- Anda cá, Shadow – chamou, e um gato negro saltou-se para as pernas. Era o seu único amigo, aquele gato. Fazia-lhe companhia enquanto lia, enquanto dormia, até quando ela estava na escola ele seguia-a. O gato ronronou quando a rapariga lhe passou as mãos pelo dorso. – Oh, meu querido gatinho. Hoje faço 15 anos e ninguém me vai desejar "Feliz Aniversário"…

- Miau.

- Isso é um "Parabéns"? Muito obrigado, Shadow.

Elysa encontrara o gato preto abandonado num caixote do lixo com uma pata partida há 2 anos. Cuidara dele e pedira à mãe para ficar com ele. A princípio, a mãe não concordara com a ideia, mas depois aceitara a vinda do gato, até porque a sua filha ficava menos absorta nos livros. Com a companhia do gato, Elysa passara até a ir ler para o topo árvore do seu quintal, coisa que nunca fizera antes e que a mãe gostara muito, pois sempre apanharia mais ar.

Nisto, Elysa ouviu um piar. Ficou admirada, mas logo tentou descobrir de onde vinha o ruído. Constatou que estava algum pássaro na árvore que estava em frente da sua janela. Elysa abriu a janela e uma coruja entrou-lhe pelo quarto adentro. Era uma coruja bela e grande, de uma tonalidade bege. Elysa assustou-se a princípio, mas depois afagou a coruja, que entretanto se havia empoleirado na cadeira da secretária da rapariga. A coruja emitiu outro pio e mostrou a pata direita. Elysa beliscou-se, para perceber se estaria a sonhar. Mas não estava a sonhar. Ali, à sua frente, a coruja estendia-lhe uma carta, como nos contos de feiticeiros. A rapariga sentiu-se tonta de tanto espanto, mas arranjou forças para desatar a carta da pata da coruja. Mas quando viu um selo de lacre cor de púrpura com o brasão de Hogwarts, um brasão onde podia distinguir-se um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma serpente envolvendo a letra H, na carta, desmaiou.

Sentia algo molhado e áspero a roçar-lhe a cara. Abriu os olhos lentamente e apercebeu-se que era a língua de Shadow que lhe estava a fazer cócegas no rosto. Elysa ainda estava atordoada, mas começava, aos poucos, a lembrar-se do que acontecera. A última coisa que se lembrava era de ter visto o símbolo de Hogwarts numa carta. Depois lembrou-se da coruja. Procurou-a pelo quarto, mas sem resultado. Se a coruja lá estivera realmente, já tinha ido embora. _Se calhar foi só um sonho_, pensou Elysa, _Mas um sonho muito real._

Passadas umas horas, Elysa decidiu ir para a árvore do quintal, aquela em que supostamente tinha poisado a ave noctívaga. Chamou Shadow e começou a trepar. Mas, quando já ia a meio da subida, o seu pé escorregou e Elysa caiu. Por azar, caiu mesmo em cima de uma poça de lama.

- Raios – praguejou.

Estava **toda** suja. Dos pés à cabeça. _Mas que raio de ideia que tive. Claro que a coruja não ia estar lá! Sou mesmo parva_, pensou a rapariga, enquanto se dirigia para o quarto de banho. Despiu-se e deixou a água correr para cima dela. Adorava aquela sensação. Adorava sentir a água quente do chuveiro a ensopar os cabelos encaracolados, a escorrer pelo corpo … Mal acabou o banho, foi pôr a roupa na máquina de lavar. Atirou tudo lá para dentro, excepto as calças. Gostava sempre de remexer nos bolsos antes de pôr as calças a lavar, não fosse encontrar alguma coisa que se estragasse caso fosse molhada. Quando apalpou um pedaço de papel, estranhou. Puxou o papel para fora e quase ficou sem ar quando descobriu o brasão de Hogwarts no selo de lacre nela. Afinal não fora tudo um sonho. Com as mãos a tremer, rasgou o envelope e começou a ler a carta que lá vinha dentro.

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E FEITIÇARIA DE HOGWARTS

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira classe, Grande Feit., Prof. Warlock, Mandatário Supremo, Confeder. Internacional de Feiticeiros)_

_Cara Sra. Robins,_

_É nosso prazer informá-la de que abrimos uma excepção e que poderá frequentar a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Pedimos apenas que compareça no gabinete do director mal chegue ao castelo. Junto, enviaremos uma lista do equipamento necessário._

_O ano lectivo começa a 1 de Setembro. Queira enviar-nos a sua coruja até 31 de Julho, sem falta._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Elysa sentia as mãos tremerem á medida que lia a carta. Sentia as pernas bambas, como se fossem ceder a qualquer momento. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira. Uma brincadeira de mau gosto. De **muito** mau gosto. Mas, mesmo assim, continuou a ler:

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E FEITIÇARIA DE HOGWARTS

Uniforme:

_Os alunos do primeiro ano vão precisar de:_

_1. Três mantos de trabalho (pretos)_

_2. Um chapéus alto, pontiagudo (preto) para usar durante o dia_

_3. Um par de luvas de protecção (de pele de dragão ou semelhante)_

_4. Um sobretudo de Inverno (preto com fechos prateados)_

_Por favor tenha em atenção que as roupas de todos os alunos devem ter etiquetas com os nomes dos alunos._

Outro equipamento:

_Uma varinha_

_Um caldeirão (chumbo, tamanho 2)_

_Um conjunto de frascos de vidro ou cristal_

_Um telescópio_

_Um conjunto de balanças de bronze_

_Um caduceu_

_Os alunos podem também trazer uma coruja, um gato ou um sapo._

_Mas para que é que alguém se daria ao trabalho de escrever isto tudo só para me gozar_, perguntava-se Elysa, não encontrando resposta plausível. Ao apalpar o sobrescrito, espantou-se ao encontrar mais outro pedaço de papel. Apressou-se a desdobrá-lo e, com os olhos a brilharem de curiosidade, leu:

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E FEITIÇARIA DE HOGWARTS

_Sra. Robins,_

_Veio por este meio comunicar-lhe que o seu caso foi muito debatido, tendo o seu lado ganho. Deve estar um pouco à toa com o sucedido, mas, quando cá chegar, tudo lhe será explicado devidamente._

_A lista de requerimentos é do primeiro ano, mas a menina (ou deverei dizer senhora?) irá frequentar o 5º ano. Precisará de aulas extra para recuperar a matéria dos 4 anos que perdeu, mas estou certo que será bem sucedida, pois tenho um pressentimento que sai à sua mãe na inteligência (e talvez até na beleza)._

_Deve ter notado que os livros estão em falta na lista, mas não se preocupe, está tudo tratado. Não precisará de comprar os livros, eu próprio lhe emprestarei os exemplares da minha pessoa. Quanto ao resto do equipamento necessário, enviar-lhe-ei um conhecido meu para a acompanhar nas compras, que deverá comparecer em sua casa no dia 30 de Julho. _

_Para apanhar o comboio, deverá acompanhar Francesca Tenebrae, que habita na mesma rua que a menina. Ela saberá o que fazer._

_Sem nada mais a dizer, até 1 de Setembro._

_Os meus cumprimentos,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director_

Elysa continuava sem acreditar. _Só podem estar a gozar. Para ver a figura que faço…_, pensou a rapariga _Mas não lhes vou dar essa satisfação._ E decidiu ignorar a carta. Se bem que, lá no fundo, no mais profundo do seu ser, desejava ardentemente que tudo aquilo fosse realidade. **_Era tudo o que sempre desejara._**

----------------

**N.A.:**

_Como prometi, este capítulo foi maiorzinho…_

_Onde acham que errei? Onde acham que acertei? O que acham que ficava melhor? O que não gostaram? O que gostaram? Digam-me o que acham, por favor. MANDEM REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!!_

_Postarei o próximo capítulo na 5ª feira._

_bjO, LyRa_


	4. A chegada tão ansiada

**Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

**3. A chegada tão ansiada**

Passaram-se segundos, depois minutos, depois horas, depois dias, depois uma semana, depois duas semanas. Elysa já havia esquecido o episódio da carta. Ou, pelo menos, era nisso que queria acreditar. Às vezes, olhava distraidamente o calendário de parede que tinha por cima da cama, contando os dias que faltavam para o dia 30 de Julho. Era esse o dia em que saberia se tudo era verdade. E 30 de Julho era precisamente aquele dia. Passados 15 dias desde que recebera a carta (e desde que completara 15 anos), o dia pelo qual Elysa tanto esperara (apesar de se recusar a aceitar isso) chegara.

A rapariga passou o dia todo tentando detectar algo fora do comum. Mas nada. Já era noite e Elysa estava desmoralizada._ Afinal sempre era tudo uma grande peta_, pensava a rapariga.

- Que tens, Elysa? – perguntou a sua mãe, usando o nome completo da rapariga, pois estava preocupada por ver a filha tão melancólica.

- Nada, mãe.

- Tens a certeza? Estás tão tristonha…

- Não te preocupes, não é nada importante. Isto passa.

- Ainda bem. Não gosto nada de te ver triste.

- Nem eu gosto de estar triste, acredita.

A mãe de Elysa, cujo nome era Chantal, afagou os cabelos encaracolados da rapariga. Sorriu ternamente.

- Sabes que podes contar comigo, não sabes?

- Claro, mãe. – disse Elysa – Vou dormir. Até amanhã – despediu-se, depositando um beijo da bochecha da bela mulher morena. – Diz "boa noite" ao pai por mim, está bem?

- OK. – declarou Chantal, piscando o olho à filha. – Não leias até muito tarde.

Elysa nem respondeu à última frase. A mãe já melhorara muito quanto a esse aspecto. Desde que Elysa fizera 12 anos, a mãe deixou de se preocupar com a quantidade industrial de livros que a filha lia. A rapariga desconhecia o motivo da mudança, mas estava muito feliz. Desde então que o seu relacionamento com a mãe melhorara.

Elysa despiu-se, enfiou o pijama e, devido a estar muito desanimada, deitou-se na cama, por cima dos lençóis, pois estava um calor infernal. Mesmo sem estar coberta, sentia-se **muito** abafada. Levantou-se para abrir a janela e deixar entrar um pouco do ar fresco das noites de Verão. Ouviu um ruído, mas não ligou. Sentiu a brisa fresca a despentear-lhe os cabelos. Depois, deitou-se novamente e, pouco tempo depois, adormeceu.

Elysa acordou sobressaltada e só não gritou porque tinha uma mão a tapar-lhe a boca. À frente de seus olhos encontrava-se um homem. Um homem enormemente corpulento. A sua barba era espessa e fazia-lhe cócegas na ponta do nariz. Elysa tentou não espirrar. O homem continuava a não a deixar falar.

- Chiu! Não faças barulho – pediu o homem da barba desgrenhada. – Eu sou o Hagrid – apresentou-se, destapando a boca da rapariga.

- Tu és o Hagrid?! – exclamou a rapariga, num murmúrio.

- Sim. Dumbledore mandou-me buscar-te para te levar à Diagon-Al. – informou o meio-gigante – Porque olhas assim para mim?! Tenho algum pedaço de ovo na barba? – perguntou, inspeccionando a barba à procura de algo que não devesse lá estar.

Elysa riu-se. Estava feliz. Afinal não era tudo uma mentira.

- Não, não tens nada na barba. Fiquei só um pouco espantada. Pensava que tudo isto era uma brincadeira.

- Tudo isto? Tudo isto o quê?

- A carta de Hogwarts. Nunca imaginaria que existisse realmente. – Nisto, a rapariga beliscou-se com força. Reprimiu um grito. Não estava a sonhar.

- 'Tou a ver que nã' sabes nada sobre o teu mundo.

- O "meu" mundo? Como assim?

- 'Tás completamente à toa, nã' 'tás, miúda? Mas eu nã' te posso contar nada de nada. Dumbledore depois fala contigo – informou o homem gigante. - Já agora, como te chamas, pequena?

- Elysa, mas trata-me por Lys, por favor.

- Lys… Diminutivo bonito. Tal como tu.

Elysa corou. Nunca ninguém a elogiara a sério. O maior elogio que alguma vez recebera foi ser chamada de "querida" por uma professora da escola.

- Mas vamos. Despacha-te. Temos muitas coisas p'a fazer – declarou Hagrid.

- O que queres que faça?

- Escreve um bilhete p'rá tua mãe. A dizer que vais fazer compras comigo e essas coisas, e diz que voltas depois d'amanhã. E faz a tua mala.

- Que mala? – inquiriu a rapariga.

- Não tens nenhuma mala ou um saco p'ra pores algumas roupas ou coisas que precises?

- Ah, esse tipo de mala. OK. – disse Elysa, tirando um saco de couro de debaixo da cama. Começou a enfiar no saco as roupas que mais gostava. – É preciso levar muita coisa?

- Ná. Leva duas roupitas.

A rapariga enfiou dois pares de calças de ganga no saco.

- E lá é quente ou frio?

- 'Tá-se no Verão, miúda. É quente.

A rapariga pegou num top verde-claro e numa T'shirt azul-escura com uma praia estampada nas costas. Apanhou um par de sapatilhas pretas e enfiou-as também no saco. A seguir, o seu rosto adquiriu de novo um tom rosado. Hagrid reparou e entendeu a vergonha da rapariga.

- Eu vou lá fora apanhar ar. – e, dito isto, saltou pela janela.

Elysa respirou fundo. Não lhe apetecia escolher a roupa interior em frente de Hagrid. Arranjou a roupa íntima e colocou-a na mala. Guardou também uma lanterna, algum dinheiro, as chaves de casa, alguns livros sobre o "mundo de Harry Potter", uns binóculos, um saco plástico, um bloco e duas canetas. Estava pronta. Escreveu um bilhete rápido à mãe e foi colocá-lo na mesa da cozinha, onde tinha a certeza de que a mãe o leria. Subiu novamente para o quarto e dirigiu-se à janela. Chamou, em voz baixa, o meio-gigante.

- Salta. Tenh'aqui uma mota p'ra nos levar à Diagon-Al – informou Hagrid – Nã' vais partir nada se saltares da janela – acrescentou, quando observou a expressão de medo que estava estampada no rosto de Lys.

A rapariga encheu-se de coragem e, quando se preparava para saltar, ouviu um barulho familiar.

- Shadow! – sussurrou, ao ouvir o miar do gato negro.

Elysa pegou no gato ao colo e aproximou-se da janela.

- O Shadow também pode ir?

- Claro, mas se calhar é melhor ficar em casa. São só dois dias. Depois quand' fores p'a Hogwarts leva-lo contigo – respondeu o meio-gigante.

- OK. – e, olhando o gato, continuou – Vais ter que ficar aqui. Depois de amanhã eu volto. 'Tá bem? Adeus, Shadow.

Lys afagou o felino e deixou-o em cima da cama. Enchendo-se novamente de coragem, saltou pela janela. Hagrid apanhou-a e colocou-a entre si e o guiador da mota, que, por acaso, era voadora.

- Assim não cais e podes dormir – explicou Hagrid.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Elysa. E caiu num sono profundo.

Mais tarde, Elysa acordou ao ser abanada pelas enormes mão de Hagrid.

- Chegámos. Anda – disse Hagrid. Conduziu a rapariga para dentro de um bar. Levou-a até uma sala sem móveis e, com a ponta do seu guarda-chuva, o meio-gigante bateu nos tijolos da parede e uma passagem abriu-se.

- Mas isto é… - começou a rapariga, boquiaberta.

- _**Bem-vinda à Diagon-Al**_.

----------------

**N.A.:**

_Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem pelo atraso. DESCULPEM-ME, POR FAVOR… ( Eu sei que prometi actualizar o capítulo há muito tempo, mas não consegui acabar a tempo. _

_O que acharam deste capítulo? Mandem reviews, OK?_

_Não prometo quando actualizarei o próximo capítulo, porque já sei que isso dá mau resultado. Mas prometo que não demorará mais que duas semanas._

_bjO, LyRa_

_**Nota:**__ Tudo o que se parecer com algum livro de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling. Por agora, apenas a minha querida personagem Lys me pertence, OK?_


	5. Na DiagonAl

**Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

**4. Na Diagon-Al**

- _Isto é fantástico_ – exclamou Lys, ainda um pouco ensonada.

- É, n'é?

O Sol já havia nascido e uma enorme rua abria-se perante os olhos da rapariga. Inúmeros bruxos percorriam a rua atarefados, cheios de enormes sacos de compras e malas e tudo o mais que possam imaginar. Existiam igualmente muitos jovens, alguns com um ar um pouco perdido, que acompanhavam os pais nas compras para a escola.

_Ao menos parece que não sou a única que não faz a mínima ideia do que está aqui a fazer_, pensava Elysa, um pouco aliviada. Claro que ela já lera sobre aquele lugar, mas nunca pudera imaginar que fosse tão … _real_. Pelos vistos, tudo o que lera era apenas uma parte da realidade.

- Anda, primeiro vamos comprar a tua varinha – informou Hagrid.

Lys seguiu o meio-gigante pela larga rua. Ele levou-a até uma loja pequena e feia, que tinha uma placa onde se podia ler: "Ollivander: Fabricante das melhores varinhas desde 382 a.C". Elysa entrou na loja a medo, e observou com curiosidade o homem por detrás do balcão. Era um homem de idade, com olhos muito claros e brilhantes.

- Bom-dia, menina. Olá, Hagrid. – saudou o velho.

- Bom-dia – disse Elysa, um pouco constrangida.

- Bom-dia, senhor Ollivander. Esta é a Elysa. A menina Elysa Robins.

- Elysa Robins? – inquiriu Ollivander, surpreso. – Conheci muito bem a sua mãe. Uma mulher encantadora, muito viva e simpática. Lembro-me perfeitamente dela. Vendi-lhe uma das minhas mais belas varinhas, uma varinha de madeira de faia e com um pouco de pó de lua, 18 cm, muito graciosa.

_A minha mãe… Parece que todos a conhecem._

- Mas vamos ao que interessa. Qual é o braço que utiliza?

- O direito – respondeu Lys.

O velho mediu-lhe o braço e imergiu na escuridão da loja. Quando voltou, carregava um monte enorme de caixas de varinhas, iguais àquelas que estavam cuidadosamente empilhadas por toda a loja.

- Experimente esta, se faz favor. Madeira de carvalho e plumagem de fénix, 30 cm, leve e fácil de manejar.

Lys pegou na varinha e tentou fazer um movimento, mas o senhor Ollivander arrancou-lha da mão, abanando com a cabeça. A cena repetiu-se inúmeras vezes e Elysa estava já desesperada. _Eu não pertenço a este mundo. Nunca encontrarei uma varinha para mim_, pensou, tristemente. Quando a pilha de caixas que Ollivander trouxera acabou, o velho coçou a cabeça.

- Bem, é uma cliente difícil, menina Robins – declarou o idoso.

Voltou a penetrar nas sombras da loja e, desta vez, trouxe consigo uma única caixa, bastante poeirenta, por sinal.

- Experimente esta – ordenou, estendendo-lhe a varinha.

Elysa, ao pegar na varinha, foi percorrida por um arrepio. A varinha, correspondendo ao apelo da sua portadora, deu sinal de si, deitando umas faíscas negras da ponta. A rapariga tremia.

- Espantoso. Esta é a sua varinha. E é muito especial. É feita com o pó do chifre de um unicórnio. Mas não é de um unicórnio qualquer. É do único unicórnio negro que alguma vez existiu. Acho que vai ser uma grande feiticeira, menina Robins.

Nisto, Elysa lembrou-se de uma coisa e corou subitamente.

- Mas eu… Eu não tenho dinheiro… - murmurou a rapariga.

- Quem disse? – perguntou Hagrid.

Elysa olhou-o, incrédula.

- Queres dizer que eu tenho dinheiro?!

- Sim. Senhor Ollivander, guarde essa varinha, que nós já cá voltamos. Vamos ao Gringotts.

Ao saírem da pequena loja de varinhas, Lys teve que esperar um pouco até que os seus olhos s e adaptassem de novo à claridade. Hagrid conduziu-a até a um grande edifício branco, com enormes portas de bronze. As portas brilhantes eram guardadas por um duende que usava um uniforme vermelho e dourado.

- Isto é que é o Gringotts?

- Sim. É o banco dos bruxos.

Entraram, Hagrid falou com alguns duendes, e foram conduzidos até um carrinho como aqueles que havia nas minas antigas.

- Agora vem a minha parte preferida – informou Hagrid, sarcástico. Subiram ambos para o carrinho, juntamente com um duende muito pequeno.

_Isto vai ser fixe. Eu adoro montanhas-russas!_

Mal começaram o percurso, a cara de Hagrid assumiu uma tonalidade esverdeada.

- Estás bem? – perguntou a rapariga.

- Nem por isso. Agora cala-te. Estou quase a vomitar.

Passados alguns minutos, chegaram ao cofre 142.

- Este é o teu cofre – disse o duende. Introduziu a chave que Hagrid lhe dera na fechadura e abriu o cofre. Lá dentro, podiam ver-se algumas pilhas de moedas douradas, prateadas e de bronze. Elysa sabia os nomes delas.

- Galeões, Leões e Knuts. – murmurou.

- Sabes os nomes das moedas?! – perguntou Hagrid, estupefacto.

- Sim, eu li sobre isto.

O meio-gigante, ainda um pouco verde, pegou numa mão de moedas e disse:

- Isto chega de certeza.

Voltaram para a carreta. Lysa estava a divertir-se à brava. Aquilo não lhe causava indisposição nenhuma. Já a Hagrid… O meio-gigante quase vomitou ao entrar novamente na carreta.

Quando saíram do banco, dirigiram-se novamente à loja do Sr. Ollivander. Lys entrou primeiro e tocou numa campainha para chamar o velho, já que ele não se encontrava à vista. O homem idoso saiu das sombras coberto de pó.

- Estava só ali a ver umas coisitas – informou, ao avistar a rapariga e o meio-gigante.

- Viemos buscar a varinha aqui da Elysa.

- Muito bem. Tenho-a guardada aqui algures – e começou a procurar. Por baixo do balcão, dentro das caixas vazias, em todo o lado.

- Senhor Ollivander… - começou Lys.

- Espere, menina. Eu já a encontro.

Remexeu nas gavetas, procurou por debaixo de papéis, até despejou o caixote do lixo.

- Senhor Ollivander… a varinha não é essa que tem atrás da orelha? – inquiriu a rapariga, não conseguindo conter um sorriso.

- Oh – exclamou o velho, ao ver que a varinha estivera sempre com ele. Retirou-a de detrás da orelha, embrulhou-a num pedaço de veludo negro e colocou-a numa das caixas poeirentas que se encontravam em cima do balcão. – Aqui tem – disse, ao entregar-lha.

- Muito obrigado – agradeceram Hagrid e Elysa. E saíram da loja.

- Onde vamos agora? – questionou Lys, novamente a procurar adaptar-se à luz do dia.

- Primeiro, vamos tratar do teu uniforme. E depois logo se vê.

Entraram numa loja cuja montra ostentava o maior variedade de capas que Lys alguma vez tinha visto. "Madame Malkin – Capas para todas as ocasiões" era o nome da loja.

- Bom-dia – saudou a Madame Malkin, uma feiticeira baixa e gordinha, que sorria abertamente. – O que deseja, jovem senhora.

_Jovem senhora? Mas desde quando é que eu sou jovem senhora?_, perguntou-se Elysa, mas manteve-se calada quanto a esse assunto.

- Eu vim comprar uma capa… - começou, abrindo a lista de requerimentos que vinha juntamente com a carta de admissão em Hogwarts. – … não, afinal são três capas. Eu queria três capas de trabalho pretas para Hogwarts.

- Mas a menina vai para Hogwarts? Desculpe estar a ser intrometida, mas qual é a sua idade?

- Eu… eu tenho 15 anos.

- Tem 15 anos e vai para o primeiro ano de Hogwarts? Isso é muito estranho. Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso – murmurou, e foi buscar uma fita métrica. A bruxa mediu Lys por todo o lado. - Acho que tenho o tamanho perfeito para si. – e foi buscar três capas negras. Lys vestiu uma e esta assentava-lhe que nem uma luva. A rapariga não estava habituada a mangas tão largas, mas o que lhe importava era que tinha uma capa. Não, ela tinha **três** capas **e** uma varinha.

- O que achas, Hagrid? – questionou Lys.

- Linda – foi a resposta do meio-gigante.

Hagrid pagou as capas com o dinheiro que retirara do cofre de Elysa. Saíram da loja e Hagrid perguntou:

- Achas que podes fazer o resto das compras sozinha? É que eu tenho umas coisitas p'ra fazer.

- Tudo bem – disse Elysa, mas não tinha bem a certeza de ser capaz.

- 'Bigada – agradeceu Hagrid e foi-se embora.

_Onde é que eu vou agora?_

- Vamos comprar uma coruja. – disse um rapazito que aparentava ter 10 ou 11 anos.

- Sim! – respondeu outro rapazito, que usava um boné de basebol.

_Comprar uma coruja? Não sei se deva comprar uma. Mas eu gostava tanto de ter uma… Vou comprar uma._

Seguiu os rapazes e entrou num armazém. Meia hora depois, saiu do armazém com uma bela coruja negra numa gaiola prateada.

- Olá, Kuro – saudou Lys e a bela coruja-macho negra piou.

Depois disso, foi comprar tudo o mais que necessitava. Entrou em imensas lojas e, ao fim de comprar tudo o que estava na lista, estava **cheia** de sacos. Como não sabia a que horas voltaria a ver Hagrid, entrou numa loja que lhe pareceu interessante, a "Flourish and Bloots". A loja estava a abarrotar de todo o tipo de livros, de capa dura, de laje grossa, pequenos, grandes, enormes, finos, poeirentos, acabados de encadernar, …

- Precisas de ajuda? – perguntou uma voz atrás de Elysa.

Lys virou-se e deu de caras com uma das feiticeiras que ela mais queria conhecer em Hogwarts: Hermione Granger.

- Bem, eu… eu estava… só a ver.

- Está bem. Como te chamas?

- Elysa. Elysa Robins.

- Olá, Elysa. Eu sou a Hermione Granger – informou, estendendo a mão a Lys.

- Eu sei quem tu és – disse Elysa, apertando a mão da rapariga.

- Conheces-me?! – exclamou a rapariga, espantada.

- Eu li todos os livros de Harry Potter que saíram. É óbvio que te conheço.

- Ah, pois. Quase me esquecia desses livros. Ainda bem que toda a gente pensa que só são ficção.

_Eu pensava que era ficção…_

- És nova por aqui, não és? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim. Vou frequentar o 5º ano em Hogwarts.

- Vais para o 5º ano em Hogwarts?! Mas isso é muito estranho, eles nunca admitiram que alguém saltasse anos e entrasse no 5º ano sem saber nada de magia e feitiçaria! – exclamou, pensativa.

- Pois, eu também não sei o que se passa. Mas Dumbledore mandou-me uma carta a dizer que me explicaria tudo quando eu chegasse a Hogwarts.

- Então está bem. Já fizeste as compras todas?

- Sim, agora estava à espera de Hagrid.

- Tu conheces o Hagrid?

- Foi ele que me acompanhou até aqui. Fez algumas compras comigo, mas depois disse que tinha de ir tratar de uns assuntos.

- OK. Já sabes em que casa vais ficar?

- Ainda não. Gostava de ficar em Gryffindor ou Ravenclaw.

- E eu gostava que fosses para Gryffindor. Pareces muito porreira.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Lys, corando um pouco. Só chegara ali há poucas horas, e já recebera imensos elogios.

- Já é tarde – declarou, olhando para o relógio – Tenho que me ir embora. Gostei de te conhecer. Adeus!

- Adeus!

Lys ainda estava admirada. Tinha recebido um elogio da Hermione. Procurou nos bolsos a saca do dinheiro. Ainda tinha algumas moedas. Pegou num livro intitulado "Feitiços e contra-feitiços básicos". _Acho que me vai ser útil_, pensou. Pegou também no livro "Monstros fantásticos e onde encontrá-los" pois parecia ser interessante. Pagou-os e saiu da loja que mais parecia uma biblioteca. O dia já estava quase a terminar, e Elysa dirigiu-se a uma sorveteria. Pediu um gelado de coco, o seu preferido. Estava muito calmamente a saborear o gelado quando viu um grupo de três rapazes a aproximar-se da mesa dela.

- Podemos sentar-nos? – perguntou o rapaz loiro, que Elysa achou bastante giro.

- Sim, c…claro.

O loiro e os seus dois amigos, que pareciam os seus guarda-costas, pelo porte, sentaram-se.

- Olá. Como te chamas? – inquiriu o rapaz giro.

- Elysa Robins.

- Não conheço os teus pais. São muggles? – inquiriu, com cara de enjoado.

- Eu pensava que sim. Mas parece que a minha mãe era feiticeira.

- E o teu pai? – perguntou um dos amigos corpulentos do loiro.

- Não sei.

- Eu sou o Draco Malfoy e estes são o Crabbe e o Goyle.

_Draco Malfoy? Eu lembro-me deste nome_, pensou Lys. Era um dos personagens a que ela daria uma segunda oportunidade, se entrasse na história. E agora entrava na história.

- Já ouvi falar de ti. Estás em Slytherin, não estás? – perguntou Lys ao loiro

- Sim. E tu?

- Eu ainda não fui seleccionada.

- Desculpa? Estás a gozar comigo, certo? Como é que uma rapariga como tu vai entrar para o 1º ano da escola?

- Eu não vou entrar para o primeiro ano, eu vou para o quinto ano.

- Como assim?

- Dumbledore mandou-me uma carta a dizer que o meu caso era excepcional e que seria aceite mesmo tendo já 15 anos, e que teria aulas de recuperação por não ter frequentado os quatro anos anteriores. – explicou Elysa, tentando manter uma conversa estável.

- Ah, então está bem. Mas esse Dumbledore não presta.

- Eu não julgo as pessoas antes de as conhecer – declarou Lys, começando a achar que Draco era tão insuportável quanto os livros o diziam. Mas, mesmo assim, queria dar-lhe uma oportunidade.

- Oh, OK - suspirou Draco, um pouco desiludido. Achava que aquela rapariga era simpática, para além de gira.

Quando Elysa viu Hagrid surgir ao fundo da rua, despediu-se de Malfoy com dois beijos na cara e dos outros dois com um "adeus". Pagou o seu gelado e foi para junto de Hagrid, carregando com a enorme quantidade de compras.

- Olá, pequena. 'Tão, compraste tudo?

- Sim… e ainda comprei este – apontou para a coruja negra – e mais dois livros.

- Está bem. A coruja é bem bonita.

- Eu também gostei muito dela. E agora, onde vamos?

- Está a anoitecer e o teu dia foi muito cansativo. Vamos descansar.

**-----------**

Quando Lys acordou, Hagrid ainda ressonava no quarto ao lado. Estavam no hospedados no Caldeirão Escoante, e Elysa não sabia o que fazer até Hagrid acordar. Vestiu-se, penteou-se (o que não era muito fácil tendo em conta a juba de caracóis que possuía) e calçou-se. Falou com Tom, o empregado, e disse-lhe que dissesse a Hagrid que ela iria dar uma volta pela Diagon-Al.

Elysa já sabia o que ia fazer. Saiu do bar e hospedaria e foi até à loja do Sr. Ollivander.

-Sr. Ollivander? – chamou, a medo.

O velho apareceu nas sombras da pequena loja.

- Bom-dia, menina Elysa. Que deseja?

- Eu gostava que me contasse coisas sobre a minha mãe.

- Bem, vejamos então. Como já lhe disse ontem, a sua mãe era uma rapariga muito viva, sempre pronta a brincar, mas também muito bondosa. Não recusava uma proposta de ajuda. Lembro-me que ela tomou conta desta loja uma vez, quando eu adoeci.

- Ela era bonita?

- Sim, muito bonita. Tinha a pele aveludada, cabelos castanhos-claros, um pouco mais escuros que os seus, e olhos de uma tonalidade verde. Era alta e magra e tinha muitos rapazes atrás dela.

- Obrigado, Sr. Ollivander. Já sei que chegue.

- De nada. É sempre um prazer falar da menina Azura – a sua expressão entristeceu.

_Azura… Era esse o nome da minha mãe…_

- Bem, então adeus! E obrigado, outra vez!

- Adeus, menina Elysa. Espero voltar a vê-la.

**Mais uma vez**, a rapariga piscou os olhos à claridade. Aquela loja dava-lhe cabo dos olhos. Mas conseguiu ver a sua coruja a vir em direcção a ela. Kuro aterrou no ombro da dona e picou-lhe a orelha. Elysa desapertou o pedaço de papel que a coruja-macho tinha em volta da pata e leu:

_Elysa,_

_Sou eu, o Hagrid. Estou à tua espera no Caldeirão Escoante. Despacha-te._

_Beijos, _

_Hagrid._

A caligrafia era descuidada, mas Lys conseguiu ler a mensagem sem problemas. Afagou a cabeça a Kuro e foi até à hospedaria.

- Olá, Hagrid. Dormiste bem? – questionou, ao ver o meio-gigante sentada num banco que era demasiado pequeno para ele.

- Olá. Sim, dormi. E tu?

- Também! – respondeu, cheia de vivacidade.

- Está na hora de voltares a casa. Vou-te levar e depois deixo-te.

- OK!

Encaminharam-se para a mota e Elysa ocupou o seu lugar entre Hagrid e o guiador. De repente, Hagrid movimentou o seu chapéu-de-chuva e Lys ouviu-o murmurar algo, mas depois sentiu um sono enorme e adormeceu.

- Lys… - a voz do meio-gigante acordou-a, apesar de este estar a sussurrar.

- O que é? – perguntou a rapariga, arrastando a voz.

- Chegámos.

Elysa abriu os olhos e reconheceu a sua rua. Não vinham a voar.

- Porque não estamos a voar? – inquiriu Lys.

- Porque estamos numa rua cheia de muggles! Não posso dar nas vistas!

- Ah, OK. E agora?

- Agora vou-me embora. Vais falar com a tua "mãe" – Hagrid acentuou a palavra mãe de uma forma esquisita – e, no dia 1 de Setembro, Francesca Tenebrae virá buscar-te cá a casa. Bem, então adeus. – Hegrid despediu-se despenteando a "juba" de Lys.

_**- Não digas "adeus". Diz antes "até já".**_

----------------

**N.A.:**

_Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Então, gostaram do capítulo? Espero bem que sim, porque é para vocês que eu os escrevo._

_E foi maiorzinho! X)_

_Mandem reviews, pleeeeeeeeeease!_

_Senão não consigo evoluir, né?_

_Pronto, agr vou-me despedir: Sayonara!_

_bjO, LyRa_

_**Nota:**__ Tudo o que se parecer com algum livro de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling, OK?_


	6. A caminho do sonho

**Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

**5. A caminho do sonho**

O tempo estava a custar a passar. Desde que viera da Diagon-Al, que Lys mal podia esperar que chegasse o dia de ir para Hogwarts. E o tempo estava a passar muito lentamente, como se cada dia durasse uma semana. Mas o tempo de espera estava quase a acabar. Lys estava deitada na sua cama, mas não dormia, apesar de já ser noite cerrada. O dia seguinte seria um dos mais excitantes da sua vida, e ela estava muito ansiosa, tanto que não conseguia dormir. Pensava na conversa que tivera com a mãe há algumas semanas…

**------Flashback------**

- Mãe, leste o meu bilhete?

- Sim.

- Bem, não sei por onde começar…

- Não precisas de me contar. Eu sei de tudo. Eu é que preciso de te dar algumas explicações.

- Desculpa?

- Eu devo-te um pedido de desculpas. Por nunca te ter contado nada. E agora chegou a altura.

- Podes começar.

- Tu não és minha filha. Não minha filha de sangue. Mas eu amo-te como a uma filha. Há alguns anos, mais precisamente, há 14 anos, a tua mãe chegou a esta casa contigo nos braços, embrulhada num trapo. Nunca vi maior expressão de terror na minha vida do que aquela que estava estampada na cara da tua mãe, nessa noite. Ela explicou-me que estava a ser perseguida por alguém terrível, um feiticeiro muito poderoso.

_Voldemort_, pensou Lys.

- Eu não a conhecia, nem ela me conhecia a mim. Mas, mesmo assim, ela confiou-me a tua vida. Pediu-me que te protegesse e tratasse como se fosses minha própria filha. E, depois, desapareceu na noite. Nos minutos seguintes, um silêncio tomou conta de tudo. Mas logo a seguir um raio verde cortou o céu e ouviu-se um grito lancinante. Era a tua mãe. Não sei se morreu ali, ou se ainda continua viva, mas eu nunca mais a vi.

- A minha mãe… pode estar morta.

- Eu sei, mas não desesperes. Ela não ia querer isso.

Silêncio.

- E foi para te proteger que impliquei tanto com a tua mania de leres livros sobre magia e feitiçaria. Tinha medo que te acontecesse algo. Mas depois de completares os teus 12 anos soube que já não poderias ser aceite em Hogwarts. Eu sabia que só miúdos com 11 anos eram aceites. E, a partir dai, deixei de te chatear com os livros.

- Ah, então era por isso. E vais deixar-me ir para Hogwarts?

- Se for essa a tua vontade.

- Eu quero ir. Quero mesmo muito ir.

- Então não te vou contrariar. Está-te no sangue seres feiticeira.

- E o meu pai? Sabes alguma coisa dele?

- Não. Eu só "conheci" a tua mãe.

- Ah, OK. _Porque é que nunca ninguém fala dele?_

- Gosto muito de ti, Lys.

- Eu também gosto de ti.

**------Fim do Flashback------**

Lys chamou o gato, Shadow. O felino negro subiu para a cama e lambeu a cara de Lys com a sua língua áspera.

- Miau.

- Vens comigo para Hogwarts, não vens, meu lindo?

- Miau.

- Eu sabia que tu querias vir! Mas tens é que te dar bem com o Kuro, está bem?

- Miau?

- És mesmo tolo.

A coruja tinha estado presa na sua gaiola no telhado, e Lys às vezes ia soltá-la.

O gato ronronou e enrolou-se nos pés de Elysa. Passado pouco tempo, Lys e o gato tinham ambos adormecido.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!

Lys acordou subitamente, com o ruído estridente do despertador. Tomou um duche de água fria demorado, pois estava um calor de morrer, vestiu as suas calças de ganga preferidas e uma T'shirt preta que comprara, calçou as suas sapatilhas preferidas e arranjou o cabelo. Depois, foi buscar a mala grande que a mãe tinha guardado no sótão, e começou a guardar as coisas que precisava. No fim, a mala estava a abarrotar. Lys teve que se sentar em cima dela para que fechasse. Quando terminou a tarefa, foi acordar os "pais". Tomaram o pequeno-almoço juntos. Era um pequeno-almoço especial, iria ser o último pequeno-almoço que tomariam juntos até ao próximo Verão.

- Vou sentir a tua falta – disse o "pai" de Lys.

- E eu também – disse a "mãe" de Elysa.

- Eu também vou ter muitas saudades! – exclamou a rapariga, abraçando os "pais".

Após terem acabado de tomar o pequeno-almoço, a campainha tocou. Uma rapariga loira com uns olhos muito azuis esperava à porta.

- Bom-dia – saudou Elysa.

- Olá. És a Elysa Robins? – a sua voz era arrogante.

- Sim, sou.

- Dumbledore mandou-me acompanhar-te à plataforma 9 e 3/4.

- Está bem, vou só buscar as minhas coisas.

- Não me faças esperar – aconselhou, numa voz autoritária e fria.

_Não gosto dela_, decidiu Lys. E era **muito **raro ela **não** gostar de alguém. Até a Malfoy decidira dar uma segunda oportunidade.

Elysa arrastou a sua mala, a gaiola de Kuro e a cesta de Shaodow até à entrada.

- Mas isto é algum jardim zoológico, ou quê? – ironizou Francesca.

Lys decidiu não responder à provocação. Cada vez gostava menos daquela rapariga.

- Vamos? – perguntou Elysa.

- Estou à espera.

Lys despediu-se dos "pais" e seguiu Francesca. Foram até à estação de autocarros e apanharam o que ia para a estação de King's Cross. Elysa reparou com admiração que todos os rapazes que passavam por ela e Francesca ficavam babados a olhar para a loira de olhos azuis. Ela era muito bonita. Mas **não** era simpática. Não falou muito com Lys durante o caminho, e o pouco que disse foram críticas. Quando, finalmente para Elysa, chegaram à estação de comboios, Francesca disse:

- Agora despacha-te. Segue-me.

Elysa não tinha escolha. Seguiu os passos de Francesca e ficou aterrorizada quando esta desapareceu dentro da barreira entre a plataforma 9 e a 10. Mas, confiando na rapariga, correu para a barreira e atravessou-a. Do outro lado, a plataforma estava a abarrotar de gente e as carruagens de um grande comboio escarlate estavam já a ser preenchidas de feiticeiros que se despediam das famílias.

- Agora estás por tua conta – declarou Francesca, abandonando Lys no meio da plataforma e juntando-se a um grupo de raparigas que começaram aos risinhos e a apontar para Elysa.

Lys, ignorando as raparigas dos risinhos, dirigiu-se para uma das últimas carruagens e começou a colocar a bagagem dentro de um dos compartimentos dessa carruagem. Findada a complicada tarefa, dado que a mala era muito pesada, colocou a cesta de Shadow e a gaiola de Kuro num banco e sentou-se noutro. Ainda faltavam uns minutos para o comboio partir, e a rapariga mal podia esperar por chegar à escola de magia. Elysa olhou pela janela e viu os últimos feiticeiros a despedirem-se das mães e pais. O comboio estava quase cheio e pronto a partir.

_Bem, parece que vou passar a viagem sozinha._

Mas estava enganada. Logo a seguir, uma rapariga com uma grande cabeleira loira e olhos protuberantes abriu a porta do compartimento.

- Desculpa, mas posso sentar-me aqui?

- Sim, claro – afirmou Lys, enquanto punha a cesta e a gaiola dos animais debaixo do banco. – Como te chamas?

- Luna Lovegood.

- Gosto do teu nome. Olá. Eu sou a Elysa Robins

- Prazer em conhecer-te. Agora, se não te importas, vou ler a minha revista. – E a sua cabeça loira desapareceu por detrás de um exemplar de "A Voz Delirante" que, _só por acaso_, estava de pernas para o ar.

Ouviu-se um riso no corredor e, no momento seguinte, a porta do compartimento abriu-se de supetão, e Ginny, Neville e Harry entraram no compartimento.

- Hum… Olá… Pensava que só cá estava a Lovegood… - disse Ginny, atrapalhada.

- Não há problema! Sentem-se – convidou Lys.

- Obrigado – agradeceu a rapariga ruiva.

O trio arrumou a bagagem e acomodou-se. Harry e Neville sentaram-se ao pé de Elysa, enquanto que Ginny se sentou no banco de Luna.

- És nova por estas bandas, não és? – perguntou Ginny, olhando para Lys.

- Sim.

- E como é que te chamas? – quis saber Harry, que estava um pouco triste.

- Elysa, mas tratem-me por Lys, OK?

- Por mim tudo bem. Eu sou o Harry Potter – apresentou-se o rapaz da cicatriz, soando melancólico.

- Harry Potter? – os olhos de Elysa arregalaram-se. Não pensava cruzar-se com aquele rapaz tão cedo.

- Sim, e não faças essa cara.

- Ah, desculpa. É que eu li todos os livros sobre ti.

- Hum, não sabia. Depois quero que me contes o que sabes sobre mim, está bem? – pediu Harry, piscando o olho à rapariga, que corou.

- Er… OK.

- Lys, eu sou a Ginny. Ginny Weasley.

- Também já li algumas coisas sobre ti – disse Lys, sorrindo.

Neville estava muito calado.

- E tu, quem és? – inquiriu Elysa.

- Eu?! – exclamou Neville, muito vermelho. – Não sou ninguém.

- Isso não é verdade – contrapôs Ginny – Ele chama-se Neville Longbottom.

- Ah, pronto. Não te desvalorizes, OK? – pediu Lys, olhando para Neville e brindando-o com um dos seus mais belos sorrisos. O rapaz ficou ainda mais vermelho e baixou os olhos.

- Ele é sempre assim? – perguntou Elysa a Harry, em voz baixa.

- Sim – riu-se Harry, mas não estava a gozar com o rapaz.

- O Verão foi bom, Luna? – perguntou Ginny.

- Foi. Passou-se bem – respondeu, dando sinal de si pela primeira vez desde que o trio havia chegado, sem desviar o olhar do rapaz-que-sobreviveu. – _Tu és_ o Harry Potter.

- Eu sei que sou – respondeu Harry, num tom amargurado.

- E este aqui é o Neville – disse Ginny, apontando para o rapaz. – Neville, esta é a Luna Lovegood. Ela está no mesmo ano que eu, mas nos Ravenclaw.

- _A inteligência desmesurada é o maior tesouro da humanidade_ – proferiu Luna, antes de se voltar a esconder atrás d' "A Voz Delirante".

Passada cerca de uma hora, Ron e Hermione apareceram. Hermione olhou surpresa para Lys, quando a viu no compartimento.

- Olá, Elysa. Não esperava encontrar-te aqui.

- Olá, Hermione. Também não estava à espera de te ver – disse Lys. – E chama-me Lys.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Hermione, tentando arranjar espaço para se instalar. O cubículo era grande, mas estava muita gente lá. Quando ela e Ron finalmente conseguiram arranjar espaço para as malas e para se sentarem, Crookshanks saltou da sua cesta e foi cheirar a cesta de Shadow. - Estou a ver que também tens um gato – comentou Hermione.

- Sim, mas também tenho uma coruja.

- É aquela negra ali? – perguntou Harry.

Lys respondeu que sim. E, pela primeira vez, olhou o rapaz ruivo que entrara com Hermione.

- És irmão da Ginny, não és? – inquiriu a rapariga, olhando às parecenças entre os dois, que estavam sentados lado a lado.

- Er… sim.

- Então suponho que te chames Ronald Weasley, certo?

O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça.

- Chama-me só Ron, 'tá bem?

- Na boa. Eu chamo-me Elysa Robins, ou melhor, Lys. – declarou Elysa, e depois apertou a mão de Ron.

Estiveram um bocado de tempo a falar sobre Lys e sobre como a escola funcionava. Harry simpatizou com Elysa, porque, a princípio, ele também não percebia nada de magia e do mundo dos feiticeiros. Algum tempo depois, a porta do compartimento abriu-se novamente, mostrando Malfoy e os seus dois capangas, Crabbe e Goyle.

- Que foi? – perguntou Harry, agressivamente, antes de qualquer um deles abrir a boca.

- Tem cuidadinho, Potter, ou vou ter que te dar um castigo – ameaçou o loiro, com um sorriso afectado. Depois, o seu olhar desviou-se em direcção a Lys. – Tu aqui?

- Olá, Malfoy. Tudo bem? – saudou Elysa.

- Sim, tudo óptimo. Fui nomeado Prefeito – e acrescentou, maldosamente e olhando para Harry - ao contrário de algumas pessoas. Que fazes ao pé _destes_?

- Eu estava a conversar com eles…

- Ela é nossa amiga – interrompeu Harry, friamente.

- Hum… Não sabia que te davas com gente desta… Mas adiante, eu vim falar com o Potter – olhou para o rapaz da cicatriz. – Como é que te sentes, tendo ficado em segundo lugar, depois do Weasley? Como é não ser Prefeito?

- Cala-te, Malfoy – interveio Hermione.

- Ui, parece que toquei num ponto sensível. Bem, tem cuidadinho, Potter, porque vou andar atrás de ti _como um cão_, não vá apetecer-te pisar o risco.

- Sai daqui – ordenou Hermione, pondo-se de pé.

Malfoy reprimiu o riso e lançou um último olhar de ódio a Harry.

- Adeus, Elysa. Espero voltar a ver-te.

E o loiro desapareceu, acompanhado pelos dois corpulentos amigos.

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares nervosos, mas Elysa não percebeu a razão. Perguntaria a Hermione mais tarde.

- Não sabia que tu conhecias o Malfoy… - disse Ron.

- Conheci-o na Diagon-Al. Porquê?

- Ele não é boa pessoa – declarou Harry, friamente.

- Eu não quero julgar ninguém antes de o conhecer – respondeu Lys.

- OK.

Fez-se silêncio no compartimento. Luna lia a sua revista, Neville examinava a sua _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ (uma planta parecida a um cacto com bolhas) e Ginny lia um livro. Harry, Ron e Hermione começaram a falar dos Prefeitos que tinham sido escolhidos e Elysa sentiu-se um pouco deslocada. _Eu não pertenço aqui_, pensou, triste. Pegou no seu livro "Tudo o que há para saber sobre o mundo de Harry Potter", um volume muito grosso que resolvera trazer para o caso de necessitar, e procurou "Prefeitos" no índice. Achou a página e começou a ler. Descobriu que haviam dois Prefeitos em cada casa, um rapaz e uma rapariga. Eram ambos do 5º ano. Leu mais um pouco, mas depois Hermione disse que estava na hora de se vestirem e começou a confusão dentro do cubículo. As malas tiveram que ser abertas alternadamente, para haver espaço. Mas, por fim, lá conseguiram vestir os mantos da escola. Lys reparou que Ron e Hermione colocavam um distintivo com um P no seu manto, e que todos excepto ela tinham o emblema da sua casa (Gryffindor e Ravenclaw para Luna) bordado no manto.

- Não te preocupes, quando souberes a tua casa, terás o brasão no manto – confortou-a Hermione, que reparara no olhar desconsolado que Lys deitara aos emblemas.

Elysa sorriu. Só naquele dia tinha feito mais amigos que na sua vida inteira. Ela estava feliz por o destino lhe ter dado esta oportunidade.

Quando o comboio parou, saíram lentamente do compartimento, transportando as suas coisas e ainda os pertences de Ron e Hermione, dado que estes tinham que supervisionar. Elysa olhava maravilhada para tudo. O céu, o lago, os pinheiros da Floresta Negra, … Era tudo tão diferente. Mas o ar frio da noite trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Começaram a avançar devagar. A voz enérgica de uma mulher elevou-se acima das conversas entre alunos: - Primeiros anos em fila, por este lado, se fazem o favor! Todos os primeiros anos aqui comigo!

- É melhor ires também, Lys – aconselhou Ginny.

Elysa afastou-se em direcção à mulher de queixo proeminente que chamava os alunos do 1º ano. Quando a mulher a viu, dirigiu-se a ela:

- Oh, querida. Chamas-te Elysa Robins? – o corte de cabelo da senhora era rígido.

- Sim. – respondeu Lys, a medo.

- Óptimo. Eu sou a professora Grubbly-Plank. Dumbledore disse-me para ires ter com ele ao seu gabinete.

- Mas eu… não sei o caminho.

- Ah, não há problema – meteu dois dedos à boca e deu um longo e estridente assobio. Uma criatura pequena de grandes orelhas e olhos azuis protuberantes apareceu segundos depois. – Elysa, este é o elfo doméstico Tommy. Ele acompanhar-te-á ao gabinete do director. – dito isto, a professora desapareceu no meio dos alunos.

Elysa seguiu o elfo doméstico por corredores, tentando decorar o caminho. Mas era inútil. Ela nunca tinha estado num lugar tão grande. Por fim, deixou de prestar atenção ao caminho e concentrou-se no que iria dizer ao director da escola. O elfo doméstico não falou durante o percurso. Quando finalmente pararam, em frente a uma gárgula de pedra, Tommy murmurou algo e a gárgula moveu-se, mostrando uma passagem.

- Vai – disse o elfo.

_**E a rapariga entrou na abertura.**_

----------------

**N.A.:**

_Olá!_

_Estou a ficar completamente vazia no que toca a ideias para estes pedidos de reviews. Portanto vou ao que interessa: MANDEM REVIEWS, please._

_Esta fic está a dar-me um gozo enorme de a escrever, mas se ninguém mandar reviews paro de a publicar. Portanto mandem, ok?_

_bjO, LyRa_

_**Nota:**__ Tudo o que se parecer com algum livro de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling, OK?_


	7. Esclarecimentos, a Cerimónia de Selecção

**Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

**6. Esclarecimentos, a Cerimónia de Selecção e a Sala Comum de Gryffindor**

Elysa subiu umas escadas de madeira e deu consigo a observar imensos quadros que se moviam. Estava numa sala redonda e, atrás de uma grande secretária, um homem de cabelo, barba e bigode prateados olhava-a através de uns óculos de meia-lua.

- Boa noite, menina Robins. Estava à sua espera – informou o director, sorrindo.

- Boa noite, professor.

- Provavelmente, está a perguntar-se porque raio veio para Hogwarts com 15 anos, correcto?

- Sim – respondeu Elysa.

- Eu tenho a resposta a essa pergunta. Sente-se, por favor – pediu Dumbledore, indicando a cadeira à sua frente.

Elysa sentou-se rígida na cadeira. As palmas das mãos transpiravam e ela mordia o lábio.

- Não precisa de estar nervosa, Miss Robins.

Elysa descontraiu um pouco com o tom caloroso do director.

- Ora bem, eu reuni com alguns conhecidos dos seus pais – _Ao menos não fala só da minha mãe_, pensou a rapariga – e decidimos que a menina devia vir para esta escola. Não sei porque não me lembrei mais cedo de lhe enviar um convite para frequentar esta escola, e espero que não seja tarde demais. Falámos com todos os professores e docentes desta escola e _quase_ todos aceitaram a sua vinda de bom grado. – O director fez uma pausa para respirar – Criámos grandes expectativas em relação a si.

- Desculpe? – tossiu Lys, que não estava bem a ver como é que eles podiam pensar que ela seria boa em alguma coisa.

- Se a menina tivesse frequentado Hogwarts desde o primeiro ano, já teria escolhido as suas duas disciplinas opcionais. Mas visto que este vai ser o seu primeiro ano, gostaria de saber que duas disciplinas vai a menina escolher – pediu Dumbledore, ignorando a anterior questão de Elysa.

- Bem… eu… Quais são as opções?

- Existe Adivinhação, Aritmância, Estudo das Runas Antigas, Estudo dos Muggles e Cuidado das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas, com certeza. Parece-me uma disciplina bastante interessante. Quanto à outra que tenho de escolher, não faço a mínima ideia. Qual me aconselha?

- Estudo dos Muggles está fora de questão, apesar de, com todos estes anos a viver entre eles, a menina teria a nota máxima nessa disciplina. Estudo das Runas Antigas, na minha opinião, não serve para muita coisa… Resta-lhe Adivinhação ou Aritmância.

- Hum… Acho que vou escolher Aritmância, porque as videntes nunca me entusiasmaram.

- Muito bem. Tenho mais uma informação a dar-lhe: a menina vai ter aulas de recuperação para quase todas as disciplinas, até porque este ano vai ter os N.P.F.s e quero que tenha bons resultados.

- Desculpe – interrompeu Lys – mas o que são N.P.F.s?

- Os Níveis Puxados da Feitiçaria são os exames que se fazem no final do 5º ano. – e continuou – Como estava a dizer, a menina vai ter aulas de recuperação todos os fins-de-semana, durante a manhã. Os seus livros estão ali – Dumbledore apontou para uma pilha de livros de aspecto usado – Bem, - o feiticeiro mexeu na barba com ar pensativo – acho que está tudo. Tem alguma questão para me colocar?

- Sim. Eu gostava de saber quem eram os meus pais e o que lhes aconteceu exactamente.

- Essa é uma longa história e hoje não temos tempo. Ainda tenho que falar com outra aluna antes da Cerimónia de Selecção. Não se importa que conversemos sobre isso noutro dia? Eu mandarei chamá-la amanhã para conversar comigo.

- OK.

- Agora agradecia que saísse do meu gabinete – pediu Dumbledore, educadamente. – Espere um pouco lá fora, porque a rapariga com quem falarei acompanhá-la-á ao salão onde será a Cerimónia. E não se esqueça de levar os livros.

- Está bem – disse Elysa, que pegou, a muito custo, na pilha de livros e saiu do gabinete. Ao atravessar a abertura por detrás da gárgula, cruzou-se com uma rapariga morena que sorria abertamente.

- Olá – saudou a rapariga, entusiasmada. – Eu sou a Sayoko Tsukino. E tu, como te chamas?

- Chamo-me Lys.

- Ah, OK. Agora tenho de ir, tenho que falar com o Dumby. Já nos vemos. – exclamou a rapariga, num tom jovial e enérgico.

Elysa encostou-se à parede. O elfo doméstico tinha desaparecido. Graças a Deus que tinha aquela rapariga para a acompanhar ao salão, porque senão perder-se-ia. Olhou as fotografias e quadros que enfeitavam a parede. Nunca tinha visto nada assim. As pessoas moviam-se como se estivessem vivas, o que causava grande espanto na rapariga. Claro que ela já tinha lido sobre aquilo nos livros sobre Harry Potter, mas, mais uma vez, a realidade era muito mais arrebatadora. Então, decidiu uma coisa. _Vou guardar os livros que trouxe do mundo dos muggles e vou viver como uma feiticeira a sério. O que não souber, pergunto. Não vou andar aí a recolher informação nos livros dos muggles_. Passado algum tempo, Sayoko surgiu na abertura.

- Vens comigo, n'é? – questionou.

- Sim – respondeu Lys.

- Olha que eu também sou nova aqui!

Isso assustou um pouco Elysa, mas, mesmo assim, a rapariga seguiu Sayoko, que já partira em passos apressados. Lys deu uma corrida para apanhar a colega e perguntou-lhe:

- Porque é que vieste para Hogwarts?

- Oh, fui expulsa de Beauxbatons – disse Sayoko, encolhendo os ombros. – Achavam que eu era muito _selvagem_ para andar lá – a morena soltou uma risada.

- O que é que fizeste? – inquiriu Elysa, sorrindo. O bom-humor da colega era contagiante.

- Nada de mais. Só preguei umas partirinhas inocentes – fez cara de anjinha, mas depois desatou a rir.

- Nem quero pensar no que fizeste – declarou Lys, rindo-se. Aquela escola fizera-a ficar mais extrovertida.

- E tu, o que vieste p'ra cá fazer? – perguntou a morena, que tinha parado de rir, mas ainda sorria abertamente. Já tinham atravessado uma dúzia de corredores.

- Dumbledore mandou-me uma carta para vir para cá estudar. Vou ter que ter aulas de recuperação, mas acho que vai ser espectacular.

- P'ra que ano vais?

- Quinto – respondeu Elysa.

- Eu vou para o sexto. O Dumb disse que não havia problemas quanto aos N.P.F.s, porque eu fiz uns exames parecidos lá em Beauxbatons – dobraram uma esquina. – Chegámos.

Uma fila de alunos do primeiro ano encontrava-se atrás dos grandes portões do salão, todos com caras ansiosas e assustadas. Uma professora de ar austero que usava uma capa vermelho-rubi e cujo cabelo estava apanhado num carrapito dizia aos alunos para se acalmarem. As duas raparigas dirigiram-se à senhora e Sayoko, com grande à vontade, perguntou-lhe:

- O que vamos nós fazer?

- Menina Tsukino e menina Robins, suponho. As duas terão que esperar até que Dumbledore pronuncie o vosso nome e as portas sejam abertas, está bem?

- Tudo bem – respondeu Sayoko.

De repente, as portas abriram-se em par e a fila de alunos do primeiro ano entraram. Após todos os alunos terem entrado, as portas voltaram a cerrar-se.

- Bem, parece que vamos ter que esperar – comentou Sayoko, na sua voz brincalhona.

Elysa riu-se. Aquela rapariga era muito bem-disposta, mas não conseguia aliviar o nervosismo que Lys sentia naquela altura. A qualquer momento, podia ser chamadas para entrar perante o olhar de imensos alunos. Ela não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

Passado algum tempo, que, para desespero de Lys, lhe pareceram horas e horas, ouviram a voz de Dumbledore:

- Este ano, tivemos alguns imprevistos e, por isso, quero apresentar-vos as vossas duas novas colegas: Sayoko Tsukino e Elysa Robins.

As portas abriram-se mais uma vez e Elysa entrou no salão, logo atrás de Sayoko. Ouviram-se palmas e alguns assobios, enquanto as duas raparigas atravessavam o salão e se dirigiam à mesa dos professores.

- Estas são a Sayoko Tsukino – a morena levantou o braço e gritou um olá – e a Elysa Robins – Lys acenou timidamente à multidão de alunos que enchiam o salão. – Vão ser seleccionadas e, depois, poderão finalmente comer. Menina Tsukino, a menina pode ser a primeira.

Sayoko dirigiu-se ao banco com grande desenvoltura e colocou o Chapéu Seleccionador na cabeça.

- GRYFFINDOR – gritou o chapéu, logo após ter tocado nos longos cabelos negros de Sayoko.

A mesa dos Gryffindor soltou urros de alegria e deu vivas a Sayoko quando esta se dirigiu para a mesa enfeitada de vermelho e dourado. Os gémeos saltavam, abraçados um ao outro.

- Pode sentar-se, menina Robins – disse o director.

Elysa dirigiu-se lentamente ao banquinho e sentou-se, muito direita. Colocou o chapéu sobre a juba de cabelos encaracolados.

- _Hum, és uma rapariga difícil. Muito inteligente, mas forte e corajosa. Onde te deverei por? Slytherin?_ – sussurou uma voz ao seu ouvido.

_Slytherin não, por favor. Ouvi dizer que todos os feiticeiros Negros eram de lá_, pensou a rapariga.

_- Slytherin não? Tu é que sabes. Mas ponho-te em Gryffindor ou em Ravenclaw? Hum…_ GRYFFINDOR!

A rapariga suspirou e retirou o chapéu. Dirigiu-se à mesa dos Gryffindor, onde todos aplaudiam entusiasticamente. Harry e Ron abriram um espaço entre eles e Elysa sentou-se aí.

- Aos novos alunos – começou a voz sonora e bem-disposta de Dumbledore -, sejam bem-vindos! Aos antigos, bem-vindos de novo! Há uma altura para fazer discursos, mas não é agora. Toca a empanturrar!

A mesa encheu-se com todo o tipo de suculentas refeições, mais do que alguma vez Lys vira. Todos começaram a comer com sofreguidão. Harry, Ron e Hermione conversavam com um fantasma, mas Elysa não lhes dava atenção, em parte porque não gostara muito do fantasma e tentava abstrair a sua atenção do pescoço dele.

Quando todos os alunos já tinham acabado de comer, Dumbledore começou o seu discurso. Informou os novos alunos do que não era permitido fazer e apresentou os professores. Uma professora atarracada que envergava um casaco cor-de-rosa muito felpudo interrompeu Dumbledore e começou um discurso **muito **maçador. Elysa reparou que não era costume interromperem Dumbledore, pelo que observou nas caras dos restantes alunos. Não ouviu uma única palavra do que a mulher de voz estridente dizia, ao contrário de Hermione, que parecia extremamente interessada. Muitos alunos começaram a perder o interesse, começando a conversar com os colegas. Quando a professora terminou o entediante discurso, os professores aplaudiram, embora sem grande entusiasmo. Hermione comentou para Harry e Ron que Umbridge estava ali para controlar o que se passava em Hogwarts, por parte do Ministério. Lys não percebeu muito do que Hermione disse, mas percebeu que não era coisa boa. Aquela mulher causava-lhe arrepios, e não era só a ela. Todos os alunos começaram a levantar-se, e Elysa seguiu-lhes o exemplo. Ron e Hermione afastaram-se do grupo dos mais velhos e encabeçaram o grupo dos alunos do primeiro ano. Eram os seus deveres de Prefeitos, segundo Harry.

- Que se passa, Harry? – perguntou, gentilmente, Elysa, pois, ao seguir Harry até à sala comum dos Gryffindor (e ela tinha escolha? Não conhecia lá ninguém, pá!), notara que o rapaz estava furioso, mas também um pouco triste.

- Nada – respondeu Harry, em tom cortante.

- Escusavas de me tratar assim. Eu sei que não sou tua amiga, mas gostava de ser! – ripostou Lys, ressentida.

- Desculpa, eu estava zangado com umas coisas – proferiu o rapaz, arrependido. – Mas estás enganada quanto a uma coisa.

No rosto da rapariga desenhou-se uma expressão de interrogação.

- Tu _és_ minha amiga. – esclareceu Harry.

Elysa sorriu. Estava ali há menos de 24 horas e já fizera amigos. Isso sabia-lhe bem.

- Ficas linda quando sorris dessa maneira, sabias? – comentou Harry.

- Obrigada. – _já_ tinha amigos_ e_ recebera um _elogio sincero_ de um _rapaz_. O seu sorriso abriu-se ainda mais.

- Aã… - balbuciou o rapaz, ao parar defronte de um enorme quadro com uma mulher gorda vestida com um vestido de cetim cor-de-rosa.

- O que foi? – inquiriu Lys, fitando, alternadamente, o retrato da dama e o rosto do amigo.

- Sem senha, não há entrada – disse a mulher do retrato, quase como uma resposta.

- O que fica detrás desse quadro? – questionou Elysa, olhando Harry, confusa.

- Pois, já me esquecia que tu não sabes nada disto aqui. Esta é a – baixou a voz para que o retrato não os ouvisse – Dama Gorda. – elevou o tom de voz novamente – Aqui é a entrada para a sala comum dos Gryffindors. Vais adorá-la.

- A senha? – insistiu a Dama Gorda, impaciente.

- Pois… aã… eu… - Harry estava atrapalhado.

- Harry, eu sei a senha! – Neville apareceu a correr.

- Olá, Neville – cumprimentou Harry.

- Olá desde há bocado – Neville corou com a saudação de Lys, que sorria.

- Hum … o…o…olá – gaguejou o rapaz, corando ainda mais. Depois continuou, já recomposto - Adivinha lá o que é a senha? Na realidade, desta vez vou ser capaz de me lembrar dela. _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ (**N.A: **o nome daquele cacto atrofiado, lembram-se?) – disse o rapaz, e o retrato abriu-se, revelando um buraco na parede, por onde Elysa seguiu os dois rapazes.

A rapariga deu consigo a olhar uma agradável divisão circular, que transmitia a sensação calorosa de se estar em casa. _É mesmo esse o objectivo_, pensou Lys. A divisão estava cheia de cadeirões coçados e mesas velhas, e uma grande lareira aquecia o compartimento. Um conjunto de alunos aquecia as mãos junto às chamas convidativas que crepitavam na lareira.

- Estou a morrer de sono – declarou Harry, soltando um enorme bocejo.

- Eu também me vou deitar – disse Neville.

- Eu acho que ainda fico mais um bocado.

- Bem, 'tão até amanhã – despediu-se Harry.

- A…até amanhã – tartamudeou Neville.

- Boa noite.

Os dois rapazes subiram uma escadaria e desapareceram de vista. _Ali deve ser o dormitório dos rapazes_, pensou Lys. Observou a divisão. Um par de gémeos tinha acabado de afixar um papel num quadro de cortiça, que Elysa supôs ser uma espécie de "quadro de avisos". Esses dois rapazes eram iguaizinhos, e Lys reparou nas semelhanças que estes tinham com Ron. _Devem ser irmãos_, julgou. Nesse momento, Sayoko entrou na sala comum, acompanhada por um rapaz alto com rastas no cabelo. Quando Sayoko avistou Elysa, acenou-lhe e dirigiu-se a ela.

- Olá, Lys. Tudo bem desde há bocado?

- Hum hum – assentiu Lys. – E contigo? Já vi que fizeste um novo amigo!

- Ah, estás a falar do Lee – e, virando-se para o rapaz das rastas , chamou – LEE! Anda cá. Quero apresentar-te uma pessoa.

- Qu'é que queres? – perguntou o rapaz, dirigindo-se às duas raparigas, seguido dos dois gémeos.

- Esta é a Lys. Lys, este é o Lee Jordan, o meu primo.

Elysa e Lee cumprimentaram-se, ao mesmo tempo que os gémeos falavam com Sayoko.

- Nós estávamos mesmo agora a comentar com o Lee que ele nunca nos tinha dito que tinha uma prima tão gira – disse um dos gémeos. – Eu sou o Fred – apresentou-se, dando dois beijos na cara de Sayoko.

- E eu sou o George – apressou-se o outro gémeo a dizer, empurrando o irmão para dar dois beijos à morena.

- Olá! Eu sou a Sayoko, e esta aqui é a Lys.

Os gémeos cumprimentaram Elysa com dois beijos na cara.

- Vocês são novas por aqui, n'é? – perguntou George, ou seria Fred. Elysa estava confusa.

- Iá – respondeu Sayoko, e acrescentou -, Fred.

- Como sabes que sou o Fred? – inquiriu um dos gémeos, confuso.

Sayoko esticou-se um pouco (os gémeos eram só um bocadinho mais altos que ela) e sussurrou algo ao ouvido do gémeo que seria Fred.

- Oh, não! George, ela descobriu o nosso segredo! – exclamou Fred, revirando os olhos.

- Não digas nada a ninguém!!! – implorou George.

- Tudo bem, já percebi que gostam de se divertir a enganar as pessoas… - piscou o olho aos dois – São aqui como o Lee, n'é verdade?

- Olhem que ela também é muita divertida e tem umas ideias para partidas que são … espectaculares – informou Lee Jordan.

- Porque é que 'tás aqui? – inquiriu George.

- Fui expulsa de Beauxbatons – a morena deitou a língua de fora.

- EXPULSA?! – exclamaram os dois gémeos em sintonia.

- Pois… Toda a gente achava que eu era um pouco_ indomesticável_ para andar naquela escola. – explicou Sayoko.

- 'Tou mesmo a imaginar-te de vestidinho, priminha – gozou Lee.

Sayoko fingiu estar enfadada, mas depois soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

- Quando elas me viram de calças no Baile de Primavera passaram-se! – contou Sayoko.

- Tens personalidade, _Say_ – elogiou Fred.

- Alguém te deu autorização para me chamares "Say"? – questionou a rapariga, furiosa.

- Er… eu… eu não sabia… - o gémeo estava assustado e o outro partia-se a rir.

Sayoko aguentou o ar furioso por mais alguns minutos, mas depois riu-se:

- Estava só a brincar, tolo. – deitou-lhe um olhar provocador – Acho que posso abrir uma excepção para ti e deixar-te chamares-me Say…

Elysa reparou na troca de olhares entre Fred e Sayoko. Ou era impressão de Lys, ou ali ia haver caso amoroso, embora ela não percebesse muito disso. Afinal, Elysa nunca tinha tido um namorado. Estava tão distraída que, quando voltou à realidade, se assustou com a cara de George, que estava a poucos centímetros da sua.

- E tu, qual é a tua história?

- Eu vim p'ra cá porque o Dumbledore me mandou uma carta a pedir que viesse. Vou frequentar o 5º ano.

- E vivias com muggles? – inquiriu o ruivo.

- Sim, com os meus pais adoptivos. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de magia, sem ser em livros.

- E vais para o 5º ano? – perguntou George, com ar de quem não acreditava. – Deves ser mesmo muito inteligente, então.

- Aã…

- P'a o velho Dumb te deixar entrar directamente para o 5º ano é porque acha que és.

- Mas eu vou ter aulas de recuperação.

- Claro. Como querias que ele te deixasse ir para os N.P.F.s sem saberes as coisas do 1º ao 4º ano?

- Pois…

Sayoko conversava animadamente com Fred e Lee despediu-se de todos, dizendo que estava com sono e que se ia deitar. Nisto, Ron e Hermione entraram na sala, acompanhados por uma fila de alunos do primeiro ano.

- Eh, pigmeus! Todos pá caminha, 'tá bem? – ordenou Ron.

- Já te disse que não lhes podes chamar pigmeus! Sinceramente… És um prefeito, lembras-te? – ralhou Hermione, zangada.

- Oh, 'tá bem. Esquece lá isso agora, OK?

Hermione suspirou e, finalmente, deu conta de Elysa, Sayoko, Fred e George. Obrigou os alunos mais novos a irem deitar-se e foi juntar-se ao grupo. Cumprimentaram-se.

- Isto de ser prefeito tem muito que se lhe diga… - suspirou Hermione.

Ron também se aproximara do grupo.

- Já conhecem a Elysa? – inquiriu Ron, olhando os irmãos.

- Sim. Muito simpática.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Lys. Já perdera a conta aos elogios que já recebera naquele dia.

- Eu sou a Sayoko – apresentou-se a morena, cumprimentando Hermione e Ron.

- Ela é muita porreira – informou Fred.

- Espero que não sejas como eles – advertiu Hermione, olhando Sayoko, que era muito mais alta que ela.

- Não sei não… - murmurou Ron, ao que Sayoko respondeu com um sorriso malandro.

- Bem, tenho que ir dormir – declarou Hermione. – Não posso começar o ano cheia de sono.

- Eu também tenho sono – balbuciou Sayoko, a bocejar.

- Vamos dormir? – convidou Lys.

- 'Bora lá. – afirmou Sayoko.

Sayoko, Elysa e Hermione despediram-se dos rapazes e dirigiram-se ao dormitório das raparigas.

_**E Elysa sentiu que, finalmente, achara o sítio onde arranjaria amigos verdadeiros.**_

----------------

**N.A.:**

_Owaaaaaa!_

_Que acharam? Gostaram da entrada de Sayoko? O que acham dela? Eu posso dizer-vos uma coisa: ela é muito divertida e vai juntar-se ao grupo de partidas de Fred e George (podem ver mais coisas sobre ela no capítulo __**Informações e Notas da Autora**__). E os esclarecimentos de Dumbledore? Não foram assim tão esclarecedores, pois não? Ficaram na mesma sem saber coisas sobre os pais da Lys. hehe (Não me matem, eu juro que vos falo sobre a mãe e o pai dela no próximo capítulo, vão ter é que esperar… .) Mandem reviews com as vossas críticas, elogios, perguntas, respostas, tudo o que quiserem. É tão fácil: REVIEWS GO!_

_bjO, LyRa_

_**Nota:**__ Tudo o que se parecer com algum livro de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling, OK?_


	8. Azura e Richard Robins

**Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

**7. Azura e Richard Robins**

- Lys… - chamou a voz de Hermione, num sussurro. – Está na hora de acordares.

Elysa abriu os olhos cor de avelã e fitou o rosto da rapariga.

- Olá, Hermione – murmurou, cheia de sono. – Já são horas de levantar?

- Olá, Lys. Sim, temos que ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. Já toda a gente se levantou.

A rapariga levantou-se e constatou que, afinal, não fora a única que se deixara dormir. Sayoko ainda ressonava na cama ao lado da sua. Hermione, ao ver que Lys já despertara completamente, dirigiu-se à cama de Sayoko. Abanou levemente a rapariga, que reagiu pior que Elysa. Sayoko deu um berro e virou-se para o outro lado. Hermione mostrou-se amedrontada, mas não desistiu. Voltou a abanar a morena que, desta vez, abriu os olhos e bocejou.

- É pá, deixem-me dormir!!!

- Mas, Sayoko, tens aulas daqui a bocado – informou Hermione, numa voz suave.

- Oh, pois é. Já me esquecia. 'Bigada por me acordares – agradeceu Sayoko, saltando energicamente da cama. Ela e Lys vestiram-se à pressa, sem terem muito tempo. Sayoko apanhou o cabelo num longo rabo-de-cavalo e Lys tentou pôr alguma ordem na sua "juba".

- Despachem-se! – ordenou Hermione, enquanto polia o seu distintivo de Prefeito.

As duas raparigas acabaram de se arranjar e seguiram Hermione até ao salão. As mesas estavam já cheias de alunos ensonados que comiam o pequeno-almoço sem sequer mastigarem. Sayoko dirigiu-se para ao pé do primo e dos gémeos, enquanto que Lys e Hermione se sentaram junto de Harry e Ron. Lys reparou em algo que na noite anterior não notara, talvez por causa de toda a excitação. Se Hagrid era realmente professor, porque não estava ele sentado na mesa dos professores? Lys suspirou e olhou o tecto, que se apresentava de um cinzento carregado. Começou a comer os seus ovos mexidos.

- O Dumbledore nem sequer referiu quanto tempo aquela Grubbly-Plank vai cá ficar – comentou Harry, que, obviamente, pensava também na ausência do meio-gigante.

- Talvez…

- Talvez o quê? – perguntaram o moreno e o ruivo ao mesmo tempo. Elysa seguia atentamente a conversa, embora não se pronunciasse.

- Bem… talvez ele não tenha querido chamar a atenção para a ausência de Hagrid.

- É aquela professora que está a substituir o Hagrid? – inquiriu Lys.

- Tu conheces o Hagrid?! – espantaram-se os três amigos.

- Bem… er… Ele foi comigo à Diagon-Al, fazer as compras…

- Ah… – proferiu Hermione.

Nisto, uma rapariga alta, de cabelo entrançado e pele negra dirigiu-se a Harry.

- Olá, Angelina! – saudou Harry.

- Olá! Olha, nomearam-me capitã da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor…

- Boa! – Harry felicitou-a.

- Agora que o Oliver se foi embora, acho que precisamos de um novo _keeper_… Esta quinta, às cinco da tarde, quero a equipa toda no estádio para verem as provas, OK?

- Está certo – assentiu Harry.

A rapariga foi-se embora. De repente, centenas de corujas entraram a voar pelas janelas do topo do salão. A coruja de Lys destacava-se de todas as outras, pela cor invulgar das suas penas. Elysa sentiu que todos os olhares se pregavam em Kuro, e sentiu-se embaraçada quando a bela coruja poisou mesmo à sua frente.

- Bela coruja, Elysa – gritou alguém, cuja voz Lys não reconheceu.

A rapariga não estava à espera de nenhuma carta, mas espantou-se ao ver que a coruja trazia um exemplar d'_O Profeta Diário_ no bico, tal como a coruja que aterrara em frente a Hermione.

- Para que é que ainda recebes isso? – resmungou Harry, a olhar para Hermione. – Não passa de um monte de lixo. – olhou para Elysa – Tu também recebes isso?!

- Não sei como veio isto aqui parar… - informou, falando a verdade. – Mas porquê?

- Estes tipos só sabem falar mal do Harry e do Dumbledore – disse Ron, num murmúrio depreciativo.

Lys abriu o seu jornal e, de lá de dentro, caiu uma carta. Abriu-a.

_Querida Sra. Robins,_

_Venho por este meio comunicar-lhe que passará a receber este jornal, pois penso que deve saber o que se passa no mundo mágico. Mas aviso-a já que não deve acreditar em tudo o que esse jornal diz._

_Aproveito para a convidar a vir, esta noite, às 21.00 horas, ao meu gabinete, a fim de conversarmos sobre seus pais e mais algumas coisas que eu penso que deve saber._

_Os meus cumprimentos,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Quando levantou os olhos da carta, Hermione já tinha acabado de ler o jornal.

- Nada! – afirmou Hermione simplesmente, enrolando o jornal e pousando-o ao lado do prato. – Nada sobre ti, nem sobre o Dumbledore, nem coisa alguma.

- Foi ele que me enviou o jornal. E uma carta. – informou Lys.

- Ele quem? – quis saber Harry.

- O Dumbledore. Quer que eu vá ao gabinete dele hoje às 9 horas da noite.

- Hum… E disse sobre o que é que quer falar contigo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ele quer falar sobre os meus pais… - o olhar da rapariga tornou-se insondável, ela tanto podia estar alegre como triste.

- Depois queremos saber de tudo – declarou Harry, esboçando um sorriso. – Afinal, agora somos amigos.

A Professora McGonagall entregava os horários aos alunos de Gryffindor.

- Oh, não… - suspirou Harry, arregalando os olhos.

- Olha para hoje! – gemeu Ron. – Que aulinhas!

- Podes crer – comentou Harry.

- O que tem isso de tão mau? – Elysa não via que aquela manhã era _horrível_.

- História da Magia, duas horas de Poções, Artes Divinatórias e duas de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra… - Harry não estava contente. – Estas disciplinas são dadas pelos professores mais… er… s_impáticos_ que vais conhecer.

- Eu não tenho Adivinhação. Escolhi Aritmância.

- Boa, vais ter aulas comigo! – exclamou Hermione.

- Mas os professores são horríveis à mesma – atirou Harry.

- O Binns, o Snape, a Trelawney para nós, o Vector para vocês e a tal Umbridge, todos no mesmo dia! – Ron revirou os olhos. – Oxalá o Fred e o George de despachem a arranjar as tais Pastilhas Isybalda…

- Pastilhas Isybalda? – inquiriu Elysa.

- Sim, Pastilhas Isybalda – afirmou um dos gémeos, que tinham surgido do nada. – Umas pastilhas que nos fazem vomitar, ficar com febre, … - e, virando-se para Ron, repreendeu – Mas Prefeitos de Hogwarts decerto não pretendem baldar-se às aulas?

- Olha só para o que temos hoje – resmungou Ron, mal-humorado.

Ron, os gémeos e Hermione embrenharam-se numa conversa, mas Lys não lhes prestava atenção. Os seus olhos tinham-se pregado na nuca de um rapaz loiro que trajava de negro e verde. Malfoy.

- Lys? – Harry passou uma mão à frente dos olhos da rapariga. – Para onde estavas a olhar?

Elysa adquiriu um tom vermelho quando se apercebeu que observava o rapaz loiro. O que lhe tinha passado pela cabeça? _Eu não estou bem_, pensou.

- Hum… estava a olhar para o vazio… - mentiu.

- O Malfoy não é boa peça. Depois não digas que não te avisei – Harry falava pausadamente, mas Elysa sentia algo mais na sua voz. Talvez preocupação?

_Como podia ele saber para onde eu estava a olhar? Será que dei assim tanto nas vistas?_ Lys não compreendia o fascínio que começara a sentir por aquele rapaz. Era algo irracional.

- Vamos? – questionou Hermione, que não deixava os amigos chegarem tarde às aulas, nem mesmo a História da Magia, a disciplina mais enfadonha alguma vez inventada.

Quando saíram da aula do professor Binns, Elysa desejou realmente poder ter uma das tais Pastilhas Isybalda. Aquilo era _pior que enfadonho_. Ela apenas conseguiu prestar atenção a 5 minutos da aula e depois começou a desenhar no pergaminho.

- O que aconteceria se eu me recusasse a emprestar-vos os meus apontamentos este ano? – perguntou Hermione, friamente, após terem saído da aula.

- Nós chumbávamos no N.P.F. Se queres ficar com esse peso na consciência, Hermione… - Ron tentou chantageá-la.

- Olha, vocês mereciam. Nem sequer se esforçam por ouvir! E tu também, Elysa!

- Nós tentamos. Só que não temos nem os teus miolos, nem a tua memória, nem a tua concentração… És mais inteligente que nós, pá! – elogiou Ron.

- E eu sou nova por aqui, Hermione. Eu prometo que me vou esforçar! – disse Elysa.

- Desenhas bem – aquilo vinha totalmente fora do contexto.

- Oh, obrigada Harry… Se quiseres, posso dar-te o desenho. – Elysa tirou o pergaminho onde desenhara um unicórnio da saca e estendeu-o a Harry.

- Obrigado eu!

- Realmente, desenhas muito bem – comentou Hermione, com um pequeno toque de inveja na voz. – Mas não me parece que isso te vá ajudar nos estudos…

- Deixa lá a rapariga, Hermione! – resmungou Ron.

O grupo tinha acabado de se sentar num banco abrigado, quando uma rapariga muito bonita se chegou a Harry.

- Hum… Olá, Cho – Harry corara.

- Olá – as faces de Cho também estavam levemente avermelhadas.

- Então, tiveste… ãa… um bom Verão?

Lys, perspicaz, reparou que o rapaz se tinha arrependido daquilo que dissera.

- Oh, passou-se, sabes como é… - a sua expressão tornara-se um pouco dura.

- Isso é um emblema dos Tornados? – inquiriu Ron, apontando para um emblema azul-céu com um T duplo. – Não és fã deles, pois não?

- Sou, sim – afirmou Cho.

- E sempre foste, ou só desde que eles começaram a ganhar a Liga? – perguntou Ron, num tom acusador.

- Sou fã deles desde os seis anos – esclareceu Cho, numa voz fria. – Bom… até à vista, Harry. – afastou-se.

- Ela queria falar com o Harry – murmurou Elysa, para ninguém em especial.

- Era precisamente isso que eu ia dizer! – exclamou Hermione. – Ó Ron, tens cá uma falta de tacto!

- Que é que foi? Só lhe perguntei se era fã dos Tornados!

O ruivo e a sabe-tudo envolveram-se numa discussão sobre a importância do Quidditch. Como este era um assunto sobre o qual Elysa sabia apenas aquilo que lera nos livros (o que era _muito_ pouco), a rapariga aproveitou para descontrair um bocadinho. Tirou um pergaminho e procurou inspiração para desenhar. Olhou o rapaz-que-sobreviveu. Ele estava pensativo a olhar para o vazio. Elysa aproveitou e começou a desenhá-lo. Do que pareciam uns traços malfeitos, à primeira vista, surgiu um retrato _francamente bom_ de Harry Potter. Quando Lys terminou e arrumou o pergaminho, com muito cuidado, Hermione e Ron haviam acabado de discutir e Harry, embora ainda se apresentasse pensativo, acabara de anunciar que a campainha tinha tocado. Os quatro dirigiram-se para as masmorras, a fim de terem Poções. Durante o percurso, Ron e Hermione voltaram, _mais uma vez_, a discutir, e Harry ia absorto nos seus pensamentos. Quando entraram na masmorra de Snape, o grupo dirigiu-se para o fundo da sala. Elysa observou o professor e estremeceu. Aqueles olhos negros e aquele cabelo oleoso deixavam-na inquieta. Percebeu por que razão o Trio não gostava dele.

- Bem, parece que temos uma aluna nova. Espero que a menina se esforce, ainda mais do que o normal, porque tem muito caminho a percorrer. Eu só admito os melhores nas minhas aulas de Poções para o E.F.B.E. (exame do 7º ano) – o professor olhou para os rostos presentes na sala e desatou a discursar sobre os N.P.F.s.

Alguns alunos mostravam-se ansiosos e/ou nervosos perante o discurso de Snape.

- Hoje vamos misturar uma poção que surge frequentemente nos Níveis Puxados da Feitiçaria: a Corrente da Paz, uma poção para acalmar a ansiedade e serenar a agitação. Devem dar a maior atenção ao que estão a fazer, senão a pessoa que a ingerir pode mergulhar num sono pesado e, por vezes, irreversível – os alunos mostravam a maior concentração. – Os ingredientes e o método de fabrico estão escritos no quadro – o professor fez um movimento com a varinha e uns gatafunhos apareceram na superfície negra do quadro – e encontrarão tudo aquilo que necessitam no armário dos materiais – apontou com a varinha para o tal armário e as portas abriram-se. – Têm hora e meia… comecem.

A poção era extremamente complicada e traiçoeira. Elysa começou a acrescentar os ingredientes, estando muito rígida e ansiosa. Mas, a partir de certa altura, descontraiu e começou a fazer tudo muito mais naturalmente. Até parecia que tudo lhe era familiar. Mas não era. Elysa apenas estava a concentrar-se um pouco, para não se enganar nas quantidades dos estranhos ingredientes que a poção requeria. Estava de tal maneira absorta, que nem reparou que a sua poção estava muito diferente das dos outros. Algumas libertavam faíscas, outros fumos amarelos, mas nada como o vapor prateado brilhante que saía do seu caldeirão.

- Nesta altura, deveria estar a elevar-se das vossas poções um vapor prateado – informou-os Snape, quando faltavam dez minutos para a hora marcada. O professor começou a inspeccionar os caldeirões de todos os alunos. Quando chegou ao de Harry, começou a embirrar com o rapaz, pois a sua poção emitia um grosso fumo cinzento muito escuro. Snape fez com que a poção de Harry desaparecesse, com um simples toque de varinha. A esta altura, já Lys tinha acabado a sua poção, e olhava em volta. A única poção que estava _mais ou menos_ parecida com a sua era a de Hermione, que emitia um leve vapor cinzento-prateado, mas muito menos brilhante que a de Elysa.

- Aqueles que _conseguiram_ ler as instruções, encham um frasco com uma amostra da vossa poção, ponham-lhe uma etiqueta com o vosso nome, bem claro, e tragam-na para a minha secretária a fim de ser testada. Trabalho de casa: trinta centímetros de pergaminho sobre as propriedades da selenita e os seus usos na manufactura de poções, a entregar na quinta-feira. Quando Lys foi entregar o seu frasco ao professor, ele disse:

- Nem eu teria feito melhor… - e acrescentou, num tom duvidoso – Sorte de principiante?

Elysa decidiu ignorar o comentário do professor.

- Como te chamas mesmo? – inquiriu Snape.

- Elysa Robins, senhor.

A expressão do professor mostrou-se incrédulo, mas ele não teceu comentários.

- Pode ir – disse, por fim.

A rapariga saiu da masmorra acompanhada pelos três amigos.

- A tua poção estava perfeita, Lys! Como é que conseguiste? – perguntou Ron, que foi logo fulminado por um olhar furioso de Hermione.

- Sorte de principiante – resmungou Hermione.

- Tal e qual o que o Snape disse – comentou Lys, deixando Hermione corada.

A sabe-tudo virou-se para Harry, que estava muito calado.

- Aquilo foi muito injusto – disse Hermione, tentando consolar Harry, que não iria receber nota pela sua poção. – A tua poção não estava, de longe, tão má como a do Goyle.

- Pois… Mas desde quando é que o Snape é justo comigo? – queixou-se Harry, mal-humorado.

- Sempre pensei que ele pudesse estar um pouco melhor este ano – declarou Hermione, desapontada. – Quer dizer… percebem… - baixou a voz - …agora que ele está na Ordem e tudo isso.

- O que é a Ordem? – inquiriu Lys, em voz baixa.

Os três amigos entreolharam-se, com um misto de surpresa. Hermione tomou a iniciativa, falando num tom doce:

- Bem, Lys, esse é um assunto que não podemos mesmo partilhar contigo.

- Oh, não faz mal – Elysa ficou desiludida, mas não deu provas disso.

- Seja como for, eu sempre achei que o Dumbledore era marado por confiar no Snape. Onde está a prova de que ele deixou realmente de trabalhar para o Quem-Nós-Sabemos? – perguntou Ron, continuando a conversa.

- Eu acho que o Dumbledore tem montes de provas, ainda que não as partilhe contigo, Ron – retorquiu Hermione.

_Oh, não… Vão começar outra vez a discutir_, pensou Lys.

- Calem-se lá vocês os dois – resmungou Harry, quando Ron abriu a boca para responder a Hermione. – Não conseguem para de discutir nem um bocadinho?! Passam a vida a discutir um com o outro e estão a dar comigo em doido!

O rapaz levantou-se bruscamente e afastou-se, chateado. Para Lys, a razão para tanta discussão era bastante óbvia. Mas não se queria intrometer. Os três continuaram o almoço em silêncio. Hermione e Ron estavam ainda chocados com a reacção de Harry. Depois do almoço, Ron dirigiu-se para a Torre Norte, para ter Adivinhação, enquanto que Elysa acompanhou Hermione até à sala de Aritmância. A rapariga achou que aquela era uma disciplina interessante, contendo um pouco da Matemática dos Muggles (**N.A:** _Eu li num site qualquer que Aritmância significava "adivinhação por meio de números". Agradecia que, se estiver enganada, mandassem reviews a dizer isso._). Depois da aula, as duas raparigas dirigiram-se para a sala de Defesa contra a Magia Negra. Quando chegaram, encontraram Ron e Harry à porta, e entraram com eles. A professora Umbridge estava já sentada à sua secretária, envergando um horrível casaco cor-de-rosa felpudo e um enorme laço de veludo preto no cimo da cabeça. A turma entrou silenciosamente na sala, com receio da professora. Ainda ninguém sabia do que ela era capaz. Quando toda a turma estava já sentada, a professora Umbridge exclamou:

- Bom, boa tarde!

Alguns alunos sussurraram uns "olás" tímidos.

- Tss, tss. _Isso_ não chega. Agradecia que respondessem «Boa tarde, Professora Umbridge». Outra vez. Boa tarde, meninos!

- Boa tarde, Professora Umbridge – cantou o coro de vozes.

- Muito bem, não foi assim tão difícil, pois não? Pousem as varinhas e peguem nas penas, por favor.

Ouviu-se o barulho de varinhas a serem arrumadas e de pergaminhos a serem desenrolados sobre as mesas. Todos os alunos seguravam as penas. A professora obrigou-os a copiar do quadro uma horrenda lista de «Objectivos do Curso». Discursou sobre a incapacidade dos antigos professores daquela disciplina, apesar de Lys não ter conhecido nenhum deles. De seguida, mandou-os ler o 1º capítulo do livro _Teoria da Magia Defensiva_. Elysa achou aquele texto extremamente fastidioso, mas leu-o rapidamente. Quando acabou, todos os alunos ainda tinham os olhos colados ao livro. Não, todos não. Hermione nem sequer retirara o livro da saca, e estava a olhar a professora Umbridge com a mão levantada. Passados alguns minutos, já a maior parte dos alunos olhava Hermione. A professora decidiu para de ignorar a situação e dirigiu-se a Hermione, falando como se estivesse a falar como uma criança pequena:

- Queria perguntar alguma coisa sobre o capítulo, querida?

- Não é sobre o capítulo – respondeu Hermione, friamente. Tenho uma questão sobre os objectivos de curso.

- E a menina chama-se? – inquiriu Dolores Umbridge, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Hermione Granger.

Bem, menina Granger, eu penso que os objectivos do curso são extremamente claros.

- Bem, eu não acho. Não está aí nada escrito sobre a _utilização_ de feitiços defensivos.

Todas as cabeças se viraram para o quadro, a fim de lerem novamente os "objectivos".

- Ora, não consigo imaginar nenhuma situação que exija a utilização de feitiços defensivos na minha aula. Não está à espera de ser atacada durante a aula, pois não?

- Não vamos utilizar magia?! – exclamou Lys, sem conseguir esconder o seu desapontamento. Ela _ansiava_ poder fazer feitiços.

- Na minha aula, os alunos levantam a mão quando querem falar, menina…?

- Robins, Elysa Robins.

A professora murmurou algo como "Tal e qual a mãezinha" e virou as costas à rapariga. Harry e Hermione já tinham erguido as mãos.

- Sim, Miss Granger? Quer perguntar mais alguma coisa?

- Com certeza o principal objectivo da disciplina é treinar feitiços defensivos?

- A menina é uma autoridade pedagógica diplomada pelo Ministério? Não, pois não? Então lamento que não esteja habilitada para decidir qual o «principal objectivo» de qualquer aula. Não irão realizar feitiços defensivos, vão aprende-los de uma forma isenta de riscos.

- De que serve isso? – resmungou Harry, com uma voz sonora - Se formos atacados…

- A _mão_, Mr. Potter!

Harry levantou a mão, mas a professora ignorou-o.

- E o seu nome é? – perguntou Umbridge a Dean, que também tinha levantado a mão.

- Dean Thomas.

- Bem, Mr. Thomas?

- Bem, é como o Harry disse, n'é? Se formos atacados, não será _isento de riscos_.

- E esperam ser atacados durante as minhas aulas? – a professora começava a perder a paciência.

- Não, mas…

A professora ignorou-o. E começou a explicar que os antigos professores daquela disciplina não eram qualificados para o cargo e que os levaram a acreditar que iriam sofrer ataques das forças negras. Também falou sobre os exames.

- E não haverá uma parte prática no NPF de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas? Não teremos que realizar contramaldições e outras coisas?

- _A sua mão não está erguida, Miss…?_

- Parvati Patil.

- Bem, desde que tenham estudado bem a teoria, não há qualquer razão para não serem capazes de realizar os feitiços nos exames, não acham?

- Sem os ter praticado antes? – Parvati estava incrédula. – Está a dizer que a primeira vez que vamos realizar os feitiços será _durante_ os exames?

- Repito que, desde que tenham estudado bem a _teoria_…

- E de que vai adiantar-nos a teoria no mundo real? – perguntou Harry em voz exageradamente alta, com a mão erguida.

- Estamos na escola, não no mundo real. E não há nada à espera para vos atacar fora dos muros da escola!

- Ah, não? – a cólera de Harry estava prestes a rebentar.

- Quem é que o senhor imagina que pretende atacar-vos?

- Hmm… vejamos… talvez… _Lord Voldemort_?

Os alunos exprimiram o seu terror face àquele nome. Até Elysa estremeceu. Ela sabia que aquele feiticeiro havia matado os pais de Harry e quase acabara com a vida do próprio, pelo que lera nos livros. _E, provavelmente, matou os meus pais verdadeiros_, pensou Lys, tristemente.

A professora retirou dez pontos aos Gryffindor por causa de Harry. Começou a dizer que Voldemort _não_ regressara e que não tinham que ter medo. Desacreditou Harry à frente dos colegas. E o rapaz não gostou. A sua cólera explodiu.

- _ELE_ VOLTOU! – gritou Harry, furioso.

- Castigo, Mr. Potter – declarou a professora em tom de triunfo, como se nada lhe desse mais prazer. – Amanhã à tarde. Cinco horas, no meu gabinete. E, para que todos saibam, esse feiticeiro Negro _não_ voltou.

Umbridge mandou-os continuar a ler o que estavam a ler. Mas Harry estava demasiado irritado. E descarregou, falando sobre Cedric Diggory e que, na opinião da professora, ele morrera por _puro acaso_. A professora não aguentou mais. Chamou-o e entregou-lhe um pergaminho, dizendo para o entregar à professora McGonagall. Harry deixou a sala furioso e Hermione e Ron trocaram olhares preocupados.

- Podem continuar a ler, em _silêncio_ – ordenou Umbridge.

Elysa levantou a mão.

- Sim, menina Robins?

- Eu já li.

- Já leu o capítulo todo? – a professora mostrou-se incrédula.

- Sim.

- Então pode ler o capítulo seguinte – rosnou a professora, que não escondia o ódio que sentia pela rapariga, apesar de Lys não saber o motivo daquele ódio.

Elysa começou a ler o 2º capítulo. Quando acabou de ler, a campainha tocou, anunciando o fim daquela enfadonha aula.

Nessa noite, no salão, ouviam-se todo o tipo de murmúrios sobre o acontecimento da aula de Umbridge. Harry estava claramente zangado por toda a gente andar a falar dele _mais uma vez_. Resmungava com qualquer pessoa que quisesse falar com ele. Hermione estava irritadíssima com a reacção dele e Ron comia o jantar sem se preocupar com mais nada. Harry já lhes contara o que acontecera no gabinete de McGonagall. Elysa deixou de pensar em Harry e começou a despachar-se. Estava quase na hora marcada para o seu encontro com Dumbledore. Mal enfiou o último pedaço de pudim na boca, despediu-se dos amigos e pôs-se a caminho. Ia tão distraída que, a certa altura, reparou que não conhecia o lugar onde estava. Estava perdida. _Só me faltava mais esta_, exclamou Lys em surdina. Voltou para trás, mas só se conseguiu perder ainda mais. Suspirou e tentou lembrar-se do caminho para o gabinete guardado pela gárgula. Era escusado. Ela não se lembrava e o seu sentido de orientação sempre tinha sido péssimo. Quando estava prestes a desesperar, eis que alguém dobra a esquina e aparece no corredor.

- Olá – exclamou o rapaz, espantado por a encontrar ali.

- Olá, Malfoy.

- Não me chames assim, é muito formal. Trata-me por Draco.

- Então tens que me chamar Lys – Elysa sorriu. Estava ali sozinha com o loiro.

- Tudo bem – Malfoy sorriu-lhe sedutoramente. – O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Eu… eu estou perdida. Tinha que ir para o gabinete do Dumbledore.

- Queres que eu te leve lá?

- Agradecia imenso.

- Então vem comigo.

A rapariga seguiu o Slytherin através dos corredores, tentando desesperadamente memorizar o caminho. Quando finalmente chegaram em frente da gárgula que guardava a entrada para o gabinete do director, Malfoy encarou Lys nos olhos. Lys olhou aqueles olhos cinzentos.

- Já cá estás, mas agora tens que fazer uma coisa.

- O quê? – perguntou a rapariga, a medo.

- Tens que aceitar vir comigo a Hogsmeade. – ele estava a convidá-la para um encontro.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Lys, radiante.

- 'Tão adeus! – despediu-se Malfoy, dando um beijo na face direita de Lys.

- Tchau…

A rapariga colocou a mão sobre a face direita, mas logo a retirou. Como podia ela estar a apaixonar-se por Malfoy?

- Humm… como te chamas? – perguntou uma voz.

A rapariga olhou para todos os lados antes de constatar que fora a gárgula que lhe dirigira a palavra.

- Elysa Robins.

- O Dumbledore mandou-me deixar-te entrar – e com isto deslocou-se para deixar a passagem à mostra. Lys entrou na abertura.

O gabinete estava igual à noite anterior, com excepção de uma magnífica ave cor-de-fogo que estava pousada no poleiro que no dia anterior estava vazio.

- Boa-noite, Miss Robins.

- Boa-noite, professor – o olhar inteligente do feiticeiro ainda a punha nervosa.

- Bem, sente-se. Temos muito que conversar. Primeiro de tudo, quero falar-lhe do seu pai, pois imagino que tenha ouvido falar _muito pouco_ sobre ele.

- Sim, só ouvi uma ou duas referências a ele.

- O seu pai era excelente a Poções. Sabia tudo sobre ervas, fungos e todos os outros ingredientes. Por isso mesmo, foi um dos curandeiros mais famosos da história do Hospital de São Mungo. Salvou a vida a imensas pessoas, para que saibas. Era um excelente aluno, e rivalizava imenso com o seu professor de Poções, Severus Snape. Eles estavam sempre a ver qual dos dois era melhor a Poções.

- Ah, por isso é que o professor Snape fez aquela cara quando eu lhe disse o meu nome!

- Miss Robins, escute…

- Pode tratar-me por Elysa, professor. – os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam e ele assumiu uma expressão divertida.

- Muito bem, Elysa. Se Snape te tratar mal ou implicar contigo, quero que venhas ter comigo. Combinado?

- OK.

- Bem, como eu estava a dizer… O teu pai era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Estava sempre preocupado com os outros, e isso foi o motivo da sua morte.

- Ele… _morreu_?! – exclamou Lys, sem conseguir esconder o terror que se lhe espalhou pela face.

- Sim, lamento. Mas morreu como um nobre. Ele lutou contra Voldemort para que a tua mãe tivesse tempo de fugir e se esconder.

- Como… como é que o meu pai se chamava? – quis saber Elysa, num tom melancólico.

- O nome dele era Richard, Richard Robins.

- Pode falar-me sobre a minha mãe?

- Sim. A tua mãe, Azura Reed, que passou a Azura Robins depois de ter casado com o teu pai, foi uma das alunas mais espantosas que eu alguma vez conheci. Aplicada, determinada, corajosa, nobre, bondosa, enérgica, justa, divertida… Nada do que eu possa dizer a caracteriza na perfeição. Ela era única. Brilhante a todas as disciplinas e uma amiga verdadeira. Mas, mesmo assim, tinha inimigos. Uma dessas pessoas que lhe tinha um ódio profundo é Dolores Umbridge, a tua professora de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra. A tua mãe foi uma das melhores amigas de Lily Evans, a mãe do teu colega Harry Potter. Elas estavam sempre juntas e, juntas, eram temidas por aqueles que se metiam com os mais fracos.

- O que aconteceu à minha mãe, depois de o meu pai ter lutado com Voldemort para lhe dar tempo para fugir?

- A tua mãe fugiu, mas ela sabia que Voldemort iria matá-la. E ela não podia deixar que te matassem a ti. Sim, tu já eras nascida. Assim, Azura fugiu e entregou-te à mulher que te serviu de mãe adoptiva durante todos estes anos.

- Sim, essa parte contou-ma a minha mãe… adoptiva.

- Depois de ter uma breve conversa com aquela mulher carinhosa e bondosa, a tua mãe deixou-te, a muito custo, e fugiu. Mas Voldemort apanhou-a pouco depois de ter morto o teu pai. E matou-a também.

- Oh – Lys deixou escapar um pequeno gritinho de horror. As lágrimas começaram a cair-lhe pelas faces.

- Elysa, não chores, por favor. Os teus pais amavam-te e morreram para te proteger do malvado Voldemort.

- Está a dizer-me que morreram por minha culpa?! – soluçou Lys, chorando ainda mais. Era horrível pensar que os pais ainda podiam estar vivos, se não fosse ela.

- Não, eles morreram porque te amavam, mas a culpa não foi tua. A decisão foi deles. E eles não quereriam que chorasses assim por eles.

Elysa limpou as lágrimas e tentou parar de soluçar.

- Porque é que Voldemort os matou? – inquiriu a rapariga, com os olhos inchados.

- Isso, Elysa, é uma coisa que não te posso dizer, pelo menos para já – o rosto do director tornou-se imperscrutável. – Voldemort é cruel.

- Humm… _ele_ voltou mesmo?

- Se te estás a referir a Voldemort, receio bem que sim – Lys estremeceu. – Mas não tenhas medo, em Hogwarts estarás protegida. Essa é outra das coisas sobre a qual eu queria falar contigo esta noite. Temo que Voldemort poderá querer fazer-te mal.

- Porquê?

- Essa é outra das coisas que não te posso contar. Mas, na altura certa, saberás.

- Não tenho medo.

- Eu já percebi que és corajosa, tal como a tua mãe e o teu pai. Mas lembra-te: _a coragem não é a ausência de medo, é apenas o poder de o controlar_. Não deves nunca subestimar o teu inimigo – avisou o director. - Bem, acho que está tudo. Tens mais alguma questão a colocar?

- Eu gostava de saber se me pode dizer o que é a Ordem.

- Onde é que ouviste falar disso?

- Bem, ouvi a Hermione mencioná-la quando falava sobre o professor Snape com Harry e Ron.

- Eles deviam ser mais cuidadoso, mas penso que, contigo, não há problema. Tu pareces-me uma óptima rapariga. És muito parecida com a tua mãe. A Ordem de Fénix é uma sociedade secreta composta pelas pessoas que lutaram contra o Voldemort da última vez. Fui eu que a fundei e sou eu que a dirijo.

- Então é uma espécie de exército anti-Voldemort?

O director riu-se da maneira como Elysa descrevera a Ordem.

- Tens o mesmo sentido de humor da tua mãe. Mas sim, é tipo isso. Já não tens mais questões?

- Eu também gostava de saber se posso mandar cartas à minha mãe adoptiva.

- Claro que podes. Tens coruja, não é verdade?

- Sim.

- É aquela espantosa coruja negra, não é?

- Sim – toda a gente admirava a plumagem da sua coruja. – Mas a sua fénix também é deslumbrante.

- A Fawkes é uma linda menina – declarou o director, olhando a fénix, que piou.

- Bem, então não tenho mais perguntas a colocar-lhe, professor.

- Então podes ir deitar-te. Já é bastante tarde.

- Adeus, professor.

- Adeus, Elysa. E, ãa, tens um elfo lá fora para te acompanhar ao dormitório – como poderia o professor saber que Lys estava a pensar se seria capaz de regressar sem se perder?

- Obrigado, por tudo.

A rapariga saiu pela abertura e encontrou o elfo Tommy, que a acompanhara na noite anterior. Fizeram o caminho em silêncio, o que deu tempo a Lys para reflectir sobre o que Dumbledore dissera. Tristemente, a rapariga relembrou os pais. _**Nunca mais poderia vê-los…**_

----------------

**N.A.:**

_Oi!_

_Então, já estão mais contentes? Finalmente sabem um pouco mais sobre os pais de Lys, não é? O que acharam deles? Tenho que pedir desculpa por o capítulo ser tão grande, mas tinha que escrever isto tudo. Desculpam-me?_

_E gostaria de fazer uma homenagem a todos os leitores que me mandam reviews: VOCÊS SÃO OS MELHORES!!!__** Continuem a mandar reviews, por favor**_

_bjO, LyRa_

_**Nota:**__ Tudo o que se parecer com algum livro de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling, OK?_


	9. Rabugice e Inveja

**Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

**8. Rabugice e Inveja**

Lys acordou cedo, porque estava ansiosa pelas aulas desse dia. Levantou-se antes que todas as outras, arranjou-se e desceu até à sala comum. Como ainda faltava algum tempo até ao pequeno-almoço, Lys ocupou uma mesa e começou a fazer os trabalhos de casa, que eram imensos. Decidiu começar pelos de Poções. Pegou num rolo de pergaminho, desenrolou-o sobre a mesa e escreveu o título:_ "As propriedades da selenita e os seus usos na manufactura de poções"_. Depois abriu o seu livro de Poções e pôs mãos à obra. Passadas duas horas, ela já tinha acabado todos os trabalhos de casa e estava a ler o livro "Monstros fantásticos e onde encontrá-los" quando Hermione e Sayoko desceram do dormitório.

- Acordaste cedo… – brincou Sayoko.

- Vamos mas é tomar o pequeno-almoço – disse Hermione.

As três raparigas dirigiram-se para o salão e sentaram-se. Pouco depois chegaram Harry e Ron.

- Olá – cumprimentaram, ao sentarem-se.

- Porque é que estás tão contente, Hermione? – perguntou o ruivo, estranhando a felicidade da amiga.

- Os chapéus desapareceram. Afinal, parece que os elfos domésticos sempre querem liberdade – comentou Hermione.

- Que chapéus? – questionou Lys.

- Os que a Hermione anda a fazer para os elfos domésticos serem libertados. Mas duvido que eles considerem aquilo roupa, a mim parecem-me mais bexigas de lã – disse Ron.

Hermione não lhe falou durante toda a manhã por causa daquele comentário infeliz.

Elysa gostou de uma das aulas que mais ansiava: Encantamentos. Depois de um longo discurso sobre os NPFs por parte do professor Flitwick, que Lys achou super _fofo_, os alunos passaram a aula a rever os Encantamentos de Convocação. Lys teve algumas dificuldades a início, mas depois Hermione deu-lhe algumas indicações e Lys conseguiu realizar com sucesso um ou dois Encantamentos de Convocação. Mas, na sua opinião, Encantamentos ia ser uma disciplina difícil e teria que treinar muito. O professor concluiu a aula marcando-lhes o maior trabalho de casa de Encantamentos de sempre e o grupo dirigiu-se para Transfiguração, outra disciplina que Lys estava desejosa por experimentar.

Depois de um grande discurso sobre os NPFs – os professores estavam a tornar-se um pouco repetitivos – a professora McGonagall mandou-os treinarem os feitiços de Desaparição. Lys leu as instruções que vinham no livro e murmurou o feitiço. O caracol que estava à sua frente desapareceu. A professora, que estava a falar com Neville, olhou para a mesa de Elysa e perguntou:

- Menina Robins, onde está o seu caracol?

- Eu… eu não sei – respondeu, desconsolada, a rapariga.

- É bom que saiba que não deve esconder aquilo que é suposto fazer desaparecer por magia – declarou a professora McGonagall, severamente.

- Eu não o escondi – disse Lys.

- Veremos.

A professora tirou a sua varinha do bolso e murmurou um feitiço. Nada aconteceu.

- Bem, parece que não estava a mentir. Acha que consegue fazê-lo outra vez? – inquiriu a professora, fazendo aparecer um novo caracol à frente de Elysa. A rapariga murmurou o feitiço e o caracol eclipsou-se.

- Devo felicitá-la, pois fez um Feitiço de Desaparição perfeito. Não esperava que conseguisse algo tão difícil logo à primeira tentativa. Afinal, a menina é uma principiante. Mas parece que não é tão _principiante_ assim. Dez pontos para Gryffindor.

Alguns Gryffindors bateram palmas, mas a professora fulminou-os com o olhar e os aplausos cessaram. Ainda mais ninguém havia conseguido fazer os seus caracóis desaparecerem. Hermione resmungou algo como "ela não é assim tão boa" e revirou os olhos. De seguida, fez com que o seu caracol desaparecesse, o que valeu aos Gryffindor mais dez pontos. Apenas Hermione e Elysa não tiveram trabalhos de casa a Transfiguração; os restantes alunos tinham que praticar os Feitiços de Desaparição. Harry e Ron estavam visivelmente preocupados com a _enorme_ quantidade de trabalhos de casa que tinham para fazer. Por isso, passaram a hora de almoço na biblioteca a pesquisar sobre as utilizações da selenita. Lys não os acompanhou porque tinha os trabalhos em dia e Hermione ainda estava aborrecida com Ron por causa do comentário aos chapéus para os elfos domésticos, por isso também não foi. Elysa almoçou e, como ainda tinha algum tempo livre, decidiu ir apanhar ar fresco. Quando passou pelos grandes portões de entrada do castelo, notou que o ar estava realmente _fresco_. Estremeceu.

- Devia ter trazido um agasalho – murmurou, batendo os dentes.

O céu estava cinzento e ameaçava chover. Como não tinha mais nada que fazer, foi até ao pé da cabana de Hagrid. Tentou ver alguma coisa pela janela, mas não conseguiu. Depois, foi ter com a Professora Grubbly-Plank, que estava já a preparar a aula de cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas. Lys foi a primeira a chegar à aula. Estava molhada e com frio, mas ajudou a professora a carregar com uns galhos para uma mesa. A professora agradeceu-lhe muitíssimo, e compensou-a dando dez pontos para Gryffindor. Aos poucos, os alunos foram chegando.

- Novidades? – inquiriu Harry, quando o Trio chegou ao recinto da aula.

- Nem por isso – respondeu Elysa, tentando ocultar o facto de estar enregelada e absorta nos cabelos loiros de Malfoy.

Harry não acreditou na amiga e segui-lhe o olhar, que estava novamente fixo num dos piores inimigos do rapaz-que-sobreviveu: Draco Malfoy. Harry não sabia a razão daquele fascínio, porque ele não via nada de bom no loiro. _Mulheres!_, pensou.

- Todos presentes? – bradou a professora. – Vamos então a isto. Quem me sabe dizer como se chamam estas coisas? – perguntou, indicando o monte de galhos.

Elysa achava que sabia, mas não queria fazer figura de parva se errasse, por isso não levantou a mão. Mas, ao contrário de Lys, a mão de Hermione ergueu-se, o que fez com que Malfoy a gozasse. Elysa olhou-o. De repente, os galhos transformaram-se. Ganharam braços e pernas nodosos e castanhos, com dedos longos e finos. Uns olhos brilhavam-lhes nas caras achatadas e castanhas. Pareciam figuras de madeira.

- Então, alguém sabe o nome destas criaturas? Menina Granger?

- Bowtruckles – respondeu Hermione. – São guardiães de árvores e vivem geralmente em árvores boas para varinhas.

- Cinco pontos para os Gryffindor – anunciou a professora. – Alguém sabe o que comem?

- Bichos-de-conta – proferiram Hermione e Lys, ao mesmo tempo. Olharam-se embaraçadas e Hermione fez cara de amuada.

- Mas preferem ovos de fada, se os conseguirem arranjar – completou Elysa, recebendo um olhar penetrante de Hermione.

- Muito bem, menina Robins. Mais cinco pontos. Agora juntem-se em grupos de três para estudarem os Bowtruckles mais minuciosamente. Quero que me entreguem um desenho com as suas partes do corpo claramente classificadas.

Elysa sabia que iria ser posta de parte. O Trio juntou-se, mas depois Harry afastou-se e foi-se juntar a Lys, o que a deixou extremamente surpresa.

- Mas… - começou a rapariga.

- Não te ia deixar sozinha. Somos amigos, lembras-te? E assim vai dar tempo para que aqueles dois – indicou Ron e Hermione com a cabeça – façam as pazes.

- Eles gostam um do outro, não é verdade?

- Também acho que sim – respondeu Harry. – Mas são cabeçudos de mais para o admitirem.

Elysa riu-se e começou a fazer o desenho.

- Queres ajuda? – perguntou a Harry, quando acabou o seu desenho.

- Já 'tá na hora de irmos embora. Depois faço-o como trabalho de casa. Mas vais-me ajudar, que tu é que tens jeito para isto.

Lys foi a única que conseguiu acabar o desenho antes da aula terminar. Até Hermione ficara a meio do trabalho. Por causa disso, Elysa recebeu um elogio da professora Grubbly-Plank, que lhe dissera que ela desenhara rápido e extremamente bem. O desenho estava uma cópia perfeita do Bowtruckle. A rapariga até lhe captara a expressão calma que lhe povoava o rosto. O grupo dirigiu-se às estufas, pois iriam ter Herbologia. Sem que isso constituísse surpresa para ninguém, a Professora Sprout iniciou a sua aula com um discurso sobre os NPFs. Todos estavam muito cansados daquele tema, pelo que poucos ouviram quilo que a professora estava a dizer. E houve outra _surpresa_ por parte da professora Sprout: esta marcou-lhes _mais outro_ grande trabalho de casa.

Quando chegaram ao salão para comerem qualquer coisa, Angelina Johnson interpelou Harry e berrou com ele. Pelo que Elysa percebeu, Harry acabara de arranjar um castigo para o dia da prova de Quidditch. Lys ainda sabia muito pouco sobre esse desporto, mas estava ansiosa por assistir a uma partida.

_Ah, pois é…_, lembrou-se Lys. _O Harry vai cumprir o seu primeiro castigo com a bruxa da Umbridge hoje!_

- Boa sorte, Harry – desejou Elysa, quando ele partiu para o castigo.

Hermione, Ron e Elysa ficaram ainda mais um pouco no salão.

- Fogo, pá. Tenho montes de trabalhos de casa para fazer! Isto está a dar comigo em doido! – queixou-se Ron.

- Pois é, Ron. Devias começar a gerir melhor o teu tempo – advertiu Hermione, rabugenta.

- Já fizeram as pazes? – perguntou Lys, em tom divertido.

- Muito engraçadinha – resmungou a sabe-tudo, lançando-lhe um olhar furioso.

- Pára, Hermione. Já estás a irritar-me com essa fúria toda. Deixa lá a rapariga! O que é que ela te fez? – exclamou Ron, zangado.

- Vai passear, Ron. Depois não me venhas pedir para te ajudar nos trabalhos de casa! – gritou Hermione, saindo enraivecida do salão.

Lys lançou um olhar de "o que é que ela tem?" a Ron.

- Oh, esquece lá isso. Ela está habituada a ser _sempre_ a melhor.

Elysa não percebeu o comentário.

- Bem, tenho coisas que fazer. Até logo! – despediu-se Ron, saindo também ele do salão.

Elysa arrastou-se até à sala comum dos Gryffindor. Fez o trabalho Encantamentos rapidamente e treinou um pouco os feitiços que aprendera nesse dia. Depois, escreveu uma carta para a sua mãe adoptiva, a dizer que estava a adorar tudo, mas que tinha saudades de casa, apesar de não ser totalmente verdade. Lys estava a adorar toda aquela agitação. Adorava tudo naquele mundo, desde o mais pequeno ser mágico à magia mais poderosa. Passado algum tempo, Hermione entrou na sala comum e sentou-se a tricotar mais "chapéus". Não falou a Lys: estava amuada.

- Olá – saudou Ron, quando chegou, já tarde.

- Olá, Ron. Onde estiveste? – quis saber Elysa.

- Apeteceu-me dar uma volta – respondeu, em tom evasivo.

O ruivo sentou-se numa poltrona e esticou as pernas.

- Pareces cansado – observou Lys, meigamente. – Queres que te faça algum trabalho de casa?

- Fazias isso por mim? – inquiriu Ron, com um olhar de extrema adoração.

- Claro.

O Weasley foi buscar o seu saco.

- Faz-me a composição sobre a selenita, OK?

- Tudo bem – respondeu Lys, pegando na sua própria composição.

Elysa conseguiu fazer uma composição boa, sem copiar a sua. Tirou as ideias principais e escreveu tudo de outra maneira, tão completa como a sua. Quando Ron leu a composição, deu um salto de alegria.

- Isto está óptimo! Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, mil vezes obrigado! – exclamou o ruivo, cobrindo de beijos a face de Lys.

Isso foi a gota de água para Hermione. Levantou-se e arrancou o pergaminho das mãos de Ron. Leu-o de alto a baixo e resmungou:

- Não está nada de especial. Se me tivesses pedido, eu também te tinha feito uma coisa igual.

- Caso não te lembres, tu disseste-me para não te pedir ajuda nos trabalhos de casa - comentou Ron em tom cortante. – Deixa-te de parvoíces, Hermione. Admite lá que ela é melhor que tu.

- Pfff – proferiu Hermione. – Ela tem é sorte.

- Pois, pois. Por isso é que conseguiu fazer os caracóis de Transfiguração desaparecerem primeiro que os teus.

- Importam-se de parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?! – exclamou Lys, irritada.

- Deves achar-te muito importante… - bufou Hermione, antes de desaparecer nas escadas que davam para os dormitórios das raparigas, batendo com os pés.

- Não lhe ligues – disse Ron. – Ela está é com inveja.

- Não sejas assim, Ron. Escusavas de te meter tanto com ela.

- Ela tem a mania.

- Olha, adeus – exclamou a rapariga, abespinhada com a atitude do ruivo.

Lys subiu as escadas que davam para o dormitório. Aproximou-se da cama de Hermione, e percebeu que ela fingia que estava a dormir. Mas decidiu não a incomodar.

No dia seguinte, nem Ron nem Harry nem Hermione fizeram companhia a Lys ao pequeno-almoço. O ruivo e o rapaz-que-sobreviveu tinham que fazer os trabalhos e Hermione ainda estava mal-humorada por causa da noite anterior. Após ter tomado os seus cereais da manhã, Elysa dirigiu-se para a biblioteca, onde encontrou Harry e Ron embrenhados a escreverem em dois cadernos com "Diário de Sonhos para Adivinhação" escrito nas capas.

- Sabem da Hermione? – inquiriu Lys.

- Hum… não faço a mínima – respondeu Harry, sem levantar os olhos do caderno.

- Provavelmente deve estar na sala de Transfiguração a treinar os feitiços de Desaparição – gozou Ron.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Elysa, saindo da biblioteca.

A rapariga dirigiu-se para a sala de Transfiguração, porque, apesar de Ron estar a gozar, ela achava que era uma hipótese muito plausível. Ao entrar pela porta, viu Hermione a um canto.

- Olá, Hermione.

- Lys? – surpreendeu-se a rapariga. – Olá. Como sabias que estava aqui?

- O Ron disse-me.

- Ãa… tu… tu gostas dele? – perguntou Hermione, corando.

- Que ideia! – gozou Elysa. – Claro que não!

Hermione suspirou, mas logo fingiu estar ocupada com os caracóis. Elysa aproximou-se da mesa da amiga.

- Que estás a fazer?

- Estou a treinar – respondeu Hermione.

- Hum…

- Não vais gozar comigo, pois não? – exclamou a rapariga, agressiva.

- Claro que não. Porque haveria de gozar?

- Porque se calhar mostraste que és melhor que eu e só cá estás há 2 dias – proferiu, tristemente.

- Não sejas tola. Nunca te iria gozar por isso. E eu não acho que seja melhor que tu – disse Lys, passando a mão pelos cabelos ondulados da amiga.

Um silêncio invadiu a sala.

- Eu invejo-te, Lys.

Elysa foi apanhada totalmente desprevenida. Aquilo que estava a acontecer era simplesmente impossível.

- Estás a gozar comigo, certo?

- Não, não estou. Tu és tão inteligente…

- Não sou melhor que tu.

- Podes não ser melhor, mas temos que ter em conta que só conheceste este mundo há pouco tempo. Tens uma capacidade de compreensão e adaptação muito grande.

- Obrigada.

- É a verdade. Agora deixa-me praticar. Não posso passar a ser a segunda melhor! – brincou, com um brilho de desafio nos olhos.

_**Ela acha-me inteligente…**_

----------------

**N.A.:**

_Ola_

_Bem, tenho que responder a duas pessoas que parece que ficaram um pouco "aborrecidas" com o capítulo anterior. Devo dizer-vos, __**Ireth Hollow **__e ____, que a história de Elysa pode ser parecida com a de Harry Potter, mas não o é. Ainda há muito para contar. Depois vão perceber… E quanto ao facto de Elysa ter talento para Poções e Transfiguração, isso vai ser explicado mais tarde. Como puderam ver, ela não é assim tão boa a Encantamentos, e a Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas só é boa porque lê muito e aquilo é fácil._

_Quanto a pensares que eu estou a tornar a Elysa num ser perfeito, __**Ireth Hollow**__, temo que estejas enganada. A "minha" Elysa pode ter muitas qualidades, mas há medida que a história se vai desenrolando, vais perceber que também tem bastantes defeitos._

_Acho que já respondi aos vossos receios. Espero que estejam esclarecidas e que continuem a ler e a comentar a fic. As vossas reviews são muito importantes para mim._

_Agora quero avisar-vos de uma coisa: a partir do próximo capítulo vou mudar um pouco a minha forma de escrever. Em vez de me centrar SÓ no que Elysa faz e pensa, vou também centrar-me na vida de outras personagens. Se não gostarem, mandem-me uma review a dizer isso. ) E também vou começar a responder às reviews._

_bjO, LyRa_

_**Nota:**__ Tudo o que se parecer com algum livro de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling, OK?_


	10. Detenção e o Dia seguinte

**Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

**9. A Detenção e o Dia Seguinte**

Depois da conversa com Hermione, Lys esforçou-se muito para responder certo a tudo o que os professores perguntavam. O seu dia foi muito normal, com algumas dificuldades, como ela já esperava. Quando a noite chegou, Lys fez os seus trabalhos de casa e depois sentou-se num sofá em frente à lareira. Harry estava em castigo com Dolores Umbridge, Ron desaparecera misteriosamente mais uma vez e Hermione estava muito atarefada a fazer mais "chapéus". Pelos vistos, estes estavam a desaparecer rapidamente às mãos dos elfos domésticos, o que deixava Hermione extremamente feliz. Nisto, Sayoko entrou na sala comum.

- Olá! – exclamou, no seu bom-humor habitual.

- Olá, Sayoko – cumprimentou Elysa.

- Tudo bem contigo, miúda? – perguntou Sayoko, sorrindo.

- Hum hum – assentiu Lys.

Nesse instante, um dos gémeos Weasley apareceu na sala vindo do dormitório dos rapazes. Os olhos de Sayoko esbugalharam-se ao ver o ruivo. Ele estava muito bem vestido e trazia um sorriso maroto no rosto. Dirigiu-se a Sayoko e cumprimentou-a com um beijo na face direita. Depois, inclinou-se para Elysa e cumprimentou-a com dois beijos nas faces.

- Vamos? – perguntou o gémeo a Sayoko.

- Estou pronta, Fred.

- Olha, sabes do Harry? – inquiriu o ruivo a Lys.

- Não. Porquê?

- Nada, esquece. Parece que vamos ter de passar sem o Mapa do Salteador (**N.A: **_Mapa do Maroto, como chamam no Brasil_).

Sayoko puxou-o pela mão, disse um adeus a Lys e os dois saíram pelo buraco do retrato da Dama Gorda. Passado algum tempo, o gémeo entrou novamente na sala comum.

- Esqueceste-te de alguma coisa, Fred? – perguntou Lys.

- Eu sou o George – disse o ruivo, sorrindo.

- Ah, OK.

- Por falar no Fred, sabes dele?

- Ele saiu daqui com a Sayoko.

- Filho da mãe – disse George, entre dentes.

- O que foi? – inquiriu Elysa.

- Nada, nada. Até amanhã – despediu-se George, subindo as escadas para o dormitório.

- Tchau!

_Para onde será que eles os dois foram… Estou tão curiosa…_ Lys estava em pulgas. Decidiu seguir o par. Apressou-se a sair da sala comum e caminhou rápida e silenciosamente pelo corredor, quando virou a esquina, viu o ruivo e a morena ao fundo do corredor. Abrandou o passo e seguiu-os. Quando eles pararam em frente a uma tapeçaria com um homem a ser atacado por trolls, Lys escondeu-se na esquina. Viu Fred a passar três vezes em frente à tapeçaria e, de súbito, uma porta apareceu na parede nua e fria. Fred agarrou a mão morena de Sayoko e puxou-a para dentro da abertura. Elysa apressou-se a chegar à porta antes que ela se fechasse. Para travar a porta, colocou o seu pé na abertura. Espreitou para dentro da sala. Era uma sala espaçosa e acolhedora, com algumas poltronas e uma mesa redonda ao centro. Parecia uma sala própria para se jogar às cartas.

- Tens a certeza que ninguém nos encontra aqui? – perguntou Sayoko.

- Praticamente ninguém conhece o segredo desta sala. Podemos estar à vontade.

Sayoko soltou uma risada marota, como um convite a Fred. O ruivo encostou Sayoko à parede e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Elysa ficou um pouco envergonhada, mas continuou a observar o par. Pouco tempo depois, Fred já estava com os lábios colados aos da morena e, alguns minutos depois, estavam já os dois deitados num sofá, enrolados um no outro. Elysa achou que já chegava. Não queria ver o que se iria seguir. E já era tarde. Encostou a porta cuidadosamente e seguiu para a sala comum. Mas, ao virar uma esquina, deu com uma pessoa que não queria nada ver. Filch.

- Oh não. Estou tramada – murmurou Lys.

- Ora, ora. Que está a menina a fazer aqui?

- Eu… eu… - gaguejou a rapariga, sem conseguir arranjar nenhuma desculpa.

- Bem, bem. Estou a ver que alguém vai ter castigo hoje à noite. Siga-me.

Elysa seguiu o homem até ao seu gabinete. Filch mandou-a sentar-se numa incómoda cadeira de madeira.

- Ora bem, vejamos… A masmorra está a precisar de ser limpa…

Nisto, ouviu-se uma sineta.

- Nem pense em sair daqui, ouviu?! Já volto.

O homem saiu e, passado algum tempo, voltou trazendo consigo um rapaz loiro que esperneava e resmungava.

_Malfoy?!_, surpreendeu-se Lys mentalmente.

- Bem, a noite está a ser produtiva. Vão _os dois _limpar as masmorras. Acompanhem-me.

As masmorras eram frias e sujas. Uma humidade nauseabunda pairava no ar. Elysa tentou evitar um esgar de nojo.

- Bem, têm até amanhã de manhã para limparem isto _tudo_.

Quando estava quase a alcançar a porta para sair das masmorras, virou-se e acrescentou:

- Ah, quase me esquecia. Têm de limpar tudo _sem magia_ – e saiu.

Elysa tapou o nariz com os dedos, pois o cheiro a podridão era muito intenso. Depois estremeceu. Estava com frio. Não tinha trazido nada que a aquecesse e estava a ficar gelada até aos ossos. Nisto, sentiu algo quente a cobrir-lhe as costas. Virou-se e deu de caras com um rosto belo e magro.

- Malfoy… – murmurou.

- Não quero que te constipes – declarou o loiro num tom desinteressado e, ao mesmo tempo, carinhoso. Acabara de colocar a sua capa nos ombros nus da rapariga.

- Temos muito trabalho a fazer – comentou Lys.

- Mas, antes, eu quero fazer uma coisa.

Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar provocante e começou a aproximar-se da rapariga. O coração de Elysa pareceu acelerar. O loiro estava cada vez mais perto. Lys já podia ver pormenorizadamente os olhos cinzentos e frios do rapaz, a sua boca fina e rosada, os seus traços finos e belos. Os lábios do rapaz colaram-se aos de Elysa. Primeiro, o beijo foi leve, mas logo Malfoy o aprofundou, tornando-o arrebatador ao ponto de deixar a rapariga sem fôlego. Mas ela não queria parar. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca. Era o seu primeiro beijo. Subitamente, Malfoy descolou a sua boca da de Lys, e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Vamos, temos que trabalhar.

Elysa assentiu e pôs mão à obra, olhando, ocasionalmente, o loiro com ternura.

Quando terminaram de limpar a masmorra putrefacta, Lys despediu-se de Malfoy com um beijo leve nos lábios e correu até ao dormitório. Quando se ia enfiar na cama, ouviu a voz de Hermione:

- Não precisas de fingir que dormiste aqui. Sei perfeitamente que não passaste cá a noite.

- Eu não fiz nada de mal – tentou desculpar-se Lys.

- Não preciso de explicações. Não tenho nada a ver com o que andaste a fazer. Mas não penses que te desculparei se te apanhar, afinal, sou Prefeita.

- Eu estive em detenção.

- A sério? – perguntou Hermione, desconfiada, enquanto se levantava.

- Juro-te! – exclamou Elysa, desesperada. Detestava que não acreditassem nela.

- Está bem. Eu acredito em ti.

- O Harry queixou-se muito do segundo castigo com a Dolores "Cara-de-Sapo" Umbridge? – questionou Lys.

- Não. Parece que ela só o obriga a escrever frases.

----------

- HARRY! – gritou Elysa, ao reparar na mão do amigo.

- O que é que foi? – perguntou Harry, cansado.

- Isso é que é escrever frases?! – Lys estava escandalizada.

Harry acanhou-se. Não contara a ninguém o que Umbridge o obrigara a fazer. Não queria queixar-se.

- Harry… Como é que consegues suportar isso? – expressão de Elysa era a do mais puro horror.

- Não é tão mau como parece… - _é pior_, pensou o rapaz, mas não disse nada.

A rapariga pegou-lhe na mão e observou-a melhor. Eram os únicos que ainda permaneciam na sala comum. Todos os outros já tinham ido dormir. Mas Lys não tinha sono, as lembranças de Malfoy ainda lhe povoavam a mente. Deixara-se ficar no sofá até todos terem ido dormir. Pouco tempo depois, Harry voltara do terceiro castigo.

- Ó Harry… Ela não te pode fazer isto!

O rapaz esboçou um sorriso entristecido e murmurou:

- Mas está a faze-lo. Só te peço uma coisa, não comentes isto com ninguém.

- OK – assentiu Lys, olhando ternamente o amigo.

----------

Draco Malfoy estava deitado na sua cama, tentando, inutilmente, adormecer. Mas a sua mente pregava-lhe partidas, fugindo constantemente para as recordações do beijo de Elysa. O loiro revirou-se na cama.

_Porque é que ela não me sai da cabeça?_, perguntava a si próprio, furioso.

Ele detestava não ter controlo sobre os seus pensamentos e emoções. Revirou-se mais uma vez e fixou o amigo que dormia profundamente na cama ao lado, ressonando um pouco.

_Sorte a tua, Blaise,_ disse mentalmente, _**Quem me dera conseguir dormir para esquecer aquele raio de rapariga.**_

----------------

**N.A.:**

_Olaaaaa!_

_O capítulo ficou bom? O que acharam da entrada em força do Malfoy? Mandem-me reviews, porque senão não continuo! Tenho que pedir desculpa por ter demorado a actualizar, mas com a minha outra fic, esta vai demorar um bocado mais a ser actualizada. Mas não a vou esquecer! E tenho também de pedir desculpa por o capítulo ser tão pequeno, mas não tinha inspiração para mais… -.-'_

_bjos e até ao próximo capítulo,_

_LyRa_


	11. AVISO

**Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

**!Aviso!**

_Bem, este AVISO é só para dizer que vou demorar algum tempo até actualizar esta fic. Estou numa fase de FdI (Falta de Inspiração) e empanquei numa parte do livro. Como se não bastasse, vou duas semanas de férias para um sítio sem computador. Por isso não vou poder actualizar nem mandar reviews às fics que tenho acompanhado. Espero que compreendam…_

_Beijos, _

_Lyra_


	12. Recrutando o Exército

**Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

**10. Juntando o Exército**

O tempo estava a passar depressa, e Lys apercebia-se disso. O seu tempo era ocupado por aulas e trabalhos de casa e mais aulas e mais trabalhos de casa. Todos os alunos andavam estafados, e do que mais se queixavam era das aulas de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra. Umbridge fora nomeada Grande Inquisidora de Hogwarts e agora preocupava-se mais em fazer frente a Dumbledore que outra coisa.

Certa noite, o assunto "Defesa Contra a Magia Negra" veio à baila na conversa entre Harry, Ron, Hermione e Elysa.

- Bom – começou Hermione, e via-se que estava hesitante – Sabem, estive hoje a pensar que… talvez tenha chegado a altura de aprendermos Defesa Contra a Magia Negra… bem, de o fazermos nós próprios.

- O quê? – perguntou Harry, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Estou a falar de aprendermos por nós próprios.

- Vai passear, Herms – resmungou Ron – Já não chega aquilo que andamos a trabalhar?! Eu e o Harry andamos com montes de trabalhos de casa atrasados!

- Mas isto é mil vezes mais importante que os t.p.c.s! Não vêem que se trata de nos sabermos defender? De, como o Harry disse, de nos prepararmos para aquilo que nos espera lá fora?

- Estou a começar a perceber – disse Lys, abanando a cabeça pensativamente. – Mas o que podemos fazer limita-se a irmos procurar feitiços à biblioteca e tentar praticar, não é?

- O que nós precisamos é de um professor – informou Hermione. – De um professor que saiba realmente o que está a fazer, que nos mostre como se fazem os feitiços e nos corrija quando estivermos a fazer as coisas mal.

- Mas quem é que pode ser? Aqui em Hogwarts não encontramos ninguém, e a Grande Inquisidora Umbridge não vai deixar entrara cá ninguém de fora – declarou Harry.

- Mas nós temos um óptimo professor aqui, dentro de Hogwarts.

- Quem? – perguntou o rapaz-que-sobreviveu, de testa franzida.

- Não é óbvio? Estou a falar de _ti_, Harry.

- De mim?!

Harry arregalou os olhos, exasperado. Olhou os rostos dos outros dois amigos, mas não captou nenhuma pontinha de exasperação.

- É uma óptima ideia – disse Lys.

- É, realmente é… - disse Ron.

- Mas eu não sou professor, não sei…

- Harry, tu és o melhor do nosso curso em Defesa Contra a Magia Negra – informou Hermione.

- Eu? – Harry sorria, achando que estavam a gozar com ele. – Tanto tu como a Lys são muito mais inteligentes que eu!

- Mas não somos tão boas a Defesa Contra a Magia Negra. Tu foste melhor que eu no exame do terceiro ano, o único que realmente contou. E não estamos a falar de exames. Tanto eu como a Lys não temos grande experiência nesta matéria, enquanto tu… Pensa no que tu já _fizeste_!

- Sabem que mais, eu não quero um tipo tão estúpido para nosso professor – disse Ron. – Hum… o que tu fizeste… No primeiro ano salvaste a Pedra Filosofal do Quem-Nós-Sabemos.

- Mas isso foi sorte… - começou Harry.

- No segundo ano – interrompeu-o Ron, falando mais alto – mataste o Basilisco e destruíste o Riddle.

- Mas se a Fawkes não tivesse aparecido…

- No terceiro ano – o ruivo falava cada vez mais alto – lutaste com cerca de cem Dementors ao mesmo tempo.

- Ó Ron, tu sabes bem que isso foi uma grande sorte… Se o Vira-Tempo…

- O ano passado – Ron agora quase que gritava – lutaste contra Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado OUTRA VEZ!

Harry não se conteve e desatou aos gritos.

- Mas isso foi pura sorte. Vocês não percebem o que é estar frente a frente com ele! Vocês não precisaram de o enfrentar, pois não? Vocês não sabem nada!

- Harry – começou Lys.

- E tu muito menos. Não devias estar aqui a mandar palpites, quando nem há um ano sabes que isto é real. – cuspiu Harry. – Vocês não sabem nada! – repetiu. – Quando se está frente a frente com ele deixamos de pensar com lógica, não nos lembramos do que damos nas aulas de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra… NADA! e vocês estão aí a falar como se eu fosse um puto esperto que se safou por ser bom a Defesa Contra a Magia Negra. Então, segundo essa lógica, o Cedric é burro, porque não conseguiu sobreviver.

Os outros três estavam atordoados pelas palavras do amigo. Lys tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Ron estava vermelhíssimo e Hermione apresentava uma expressão chocada.

- Nós não estávamos a dizer nada disso, pá. Não estávamos a dizer mal do Diggory… - disse Ron.

- Harry, é por isso mesmo que tu… nós… precisamos de saber como é… como é enfrentar o V-Voldemort… - murmurou Hermione, timidamente.

Harry acalmou-se, talvez por a amiga ter dito, pela primeira vez, o nome do feiticeiro das trevas. Sentou-se, ofegante, numa poltrona.

- Pensa nisso, Harry… Por favor – pediu Hermione, ainda lívida.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, e acenou levemente com a cabeça.

Hermione tocou em Lys, que ainda estava a chorar baixinho, e sussurrou-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido. A rapariga levantou-se, Hermione despediu-se e ambas subiram para o dormitório.

Harry deixou-se ficar na poltrona, lamentando a sua explosão de fúria e pensando especialmente em Lys.

----------

Ninguém falou naquela ideia durante as duas semanas seguintes. Lys ainda estava magoada com Harry, desviando sempre o olhar quando este a fitava. Também esquecera Draco Malfoy, que nunca mais dera sinal de vida.

Um dia, quando se encontravam os quatro na biblioteca, Hermione voltou com a conversa:

- Gostava de saber se voltaste a pensar naquela ideia que eu tive, acerca de tu nos ensinares – disse Hermione, olhando para Harry.

- Bem… Sim, eu pensei nisso.

- E… - inquiriu Hermione, ansiosa.

- Não sei. Vocês ouviram aquilo que eu disse acerca de ter carradas de sorte, não ouviram?

Lys encolheu-se na cadeira e fixou a sua atenção nas unhas das mãos.

- Sim, ouvimos – respondeu Hermione. – Mas não vale a pena dizeres que não és bom a Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, porque és. Então, vais ensinar-nos?

- Só a vocês, não?

Lys abriu a boca para falar, mas Hermione não lhe deu hipótese:

- Nem penses em recusar, Lys. Tens tanto direito como nós a ter estas aulas.

- Mas, se calhar, o Harry não me quer ensinar… - proferiu a rapariga, em voz baixa e triste. – Eu não tenho experiência nestas coisas…

Harry baixou o olhar, culpado.

- Desculpa… A sério, eu… não devia ter dito aquilo. Não te queria magoar – disse Harry, agarrando a mão de Lys.

Lys mordeu o lábio e depois sorriu.

- Então já tens três alunos – informou.

- Bem, eu estive a pensar… E acho que deves ensinar todos aqueles que quiserem, e não apenas nós. Não me parece justo não darmos essa oportunidade a outras pessoas… - declarou Hermione, a medo, não fosse Harry explodir outra vez.

- Tens razão, mas eu duvido que haja mais alguém a querer ser ensinado por mim.

- Olha que eu acho que vais ficar admirado com a quantidade de gente interessada em ouvir o que tu tens a dizer. – confiou Hermione. – Que tal combinarmos um encontro com todos os que estão interessados? No primeiro fim-de-semana em Hogsmead?

- Tem que ser fora da escola? – perguntou Ron.

- Bem, a Umbridge não ia ficar muito contente se descobrisse o que estamos a tramar, não achas?

----------

Os quatro amigos esperaram ansiosos no Cabeça de Javali, o local combinado para o encontro. As pessoas começaram a chegar, e Harry não conseguia que tanta gente estava disposta a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Olá a todos – começou Hermione. - Bem, vocês sabem porque estão aqui. Eu tive a ideia de que talvez fosse bom as pessoas que quisessem estudar Defesa Contra a Magia Negra… e refiro-me a estudar mesmo, não àquela porcaria que a Umbridge nos está a impingir… Bem, pensei que talvez seriam bom se nos ocupássemos nós mesmo do assunto. Agora, mais que nunca, precisamos de nos sabermos defender, porque o Lord Voldemort regressou.

- Que provas há que o Quem-Nós-Sabemos voltou? – inquiriu, agressivamente, um rapaz loiro de Hufflepuff.

- Eu vi-o voltar. Mas o Dumbledore contou a história do que aconteceu a toda a escola, por isso, se não acreditaste nele, também não vais acreditar em mim – disse Harry, num tom frio.

- Tudo o que o Dumbledore nos contou foi que o Diggory tinha sido assassinado pelo Quem-Nós-Sabemos… Não nos forneceu pormenores, não nos disse como é que ele foi assassinado, e acho que todos gostaríamos de saber isso… - contrapôs o rapaz loiro, Zacharias Smith.

- Se vieram aqui só para saber o que se passa quando o Voldemort assassina alguém, podem ir-se embora, porque não vos posso ajudar.

Mas ninguém se levantou. Hermione disse, então:

- Então, temos de combinar como vamos fazer essas "aulas", com que frequência nos vamos encontrar e onde…

Depois, alguém perguntou a Harry se era verdade que ele fizera um Patronus corpóreo, e houve uma discussão amigável sobre os feitos de Harry ao longo dos anos. Harry tentou dizer-lhes que tivera muita ajuda e montes de sorte, mas eles continuavam entusiasmados.

O grupo decidiu que teriam aulas uma vez por semana, desde que não coincidissem com os treinos de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw ou Hufflepuff. Não conseguiram achar um local bom para se reunirem. Harry, Hermione, Ron e Lys ficaram de encontrarem um local e depois diriam aos interessados o dia e o lugar. Hermione guardou uma folha com o nome de todos os presentes na reunião e o encontro terminou, não sem antes Cho lançar um sorriso a Harry.

----------

**N.A.:**

_Olá, voltei com um novo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Ah, e mais uma coisa: Mandem reviews, por favor… oki?_

_Beijos, _

_LyRa_


	13. Reuniões e Paixões

**Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade**

**11. Reuniões e Paixões**

O olhar de Lys fixava-se em Harry Potter, enquanto este caminhava decidido, em frente a uma enorme tapeçaria. De súbito, uma porta muito bem envernizada apareceu na parede que antes estava nua. Os quatro amigos fitavam a porta com um ar aparvalhado, pois ainda não acreditavam plenamente na ideia que Dobby havia dado. Este tinha-lhes descrito aquele sítio, mas os quatro estavam ainda duvidosos.

- Vamos entrar ou não? – perguntou Hermione, impaciente.

Mas a morena não esperou pela resposta. Avançou até à porta de madeira polida, rodou a maçaneta de metal frio e abriu a porta, muito devagar, com medo que saltasse alguma coisa de lá de dentro.

- Isto é fabuloso! – exclamou Hermione, de lá de dentro.

Harry, Ron e Lys entreolharam-se, um pouco desconfiados, e decidiram entrar. As suas bocas abriram-se de espanto ao descobrirem uma gigantesca sala iluminada misteriosamente por tochas que bruxuleavam, criando sombras de certa forma assustadoras nas paredes cobertas de estantes de madeira. Lys aproximou-se de uma das estantes e passou um dedo pelas grossas lombadas dos milhares de volumes que enchiam as prateleiras. _Compêndio de Maldições Vulgares e suas Contramaldições_, _Feitiços de Autodefesa_, _A Magia Negra vencida_, entre outros títulos povoavam as inúmeras prateleiras atafulhadas. Hermione imitava Lys, soltando exclamações de admiração e elogiando os livros que enchiam as estantes.

- Harry, isto é maravilhoso, há aqui tudo aquilo que precisamos! – guinchou Hermione, com os olhos brilhantes.

A morena arrancou um livro da estante e começou imediatamente a lê-lo, mudando-se temporariamente para outro mundo.

Nesse momento, bateram levemente à porta. Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati e Dean entraram na sala, admirando a divisão com o mesmo espanto que o quarteto que chegara anteriormente.

Lys sentou-se numa das almofadas coloridas que estavam espalhadas aleatoriamente pelo chão de mármore frio, sabendo que a atenção do seu melhor amigo se desviara para a porta, à espera que uma certa rapariga de origem oriental chegasse. Ainda faltava algum tempo até à hora combinada, as oito em ponto, por isso, Lys permitiu à sua mente vaguear pelos acontecimentos que estavam constantemente a faze-la aperceber-se do quão a sua vida era aborrecida antes de descobrir a existência daquele mundo tão fantástico. Na sua mente, abriu-se a gaveta denominada "Rapazes" e os pensamentos de Lys vasculharam-na livremente. Antes desta nova vida, Lys nem sabia o que era o amor. E agora, já sabia? Lembrou-se do beijo com Draco Malfoy. Porque lhe parecia que fora há séculos? Porque nunca mais se lembrara daquele assunto, até agora? Será que não amava aquele loiro arrogante?

_Não o amo. Claro que não._

Admirada com a convicção da sua consciência, Lys suspirou. Draco também não a procurara mais depois daquele beijo. Será que não estavam destinados a ficar um com o outro?

_Não o amo._

A sua consciência voltara a repetir-lhe aquela frase, tão convicta como antes. Lys deu um sorriso fraco, tentando confortar-se a si própria, sem sucesso.

_Nunca ninguém me vai amar, e eu nunca vou ter a oportunidade de amar alguém._

Uns enormes olhos fitavam-na de muito perto, pelo que Lys se sobressaltou, ao constatar a presença de Luna tão perto de si.

- Há sempre solução para os problemas – murmurou Luna, filosófica.

Lys despertou do sonho de pensamentos e sorriu para a presença à sua frente. Luna retribuiu-lhe o sorriso, mostrando os seus dentes brancos e pequenos.

- Bom – começou Harry, ligeiramente nervoso. – Foi este o sítio que encontrámos para as sessões de treino e vocês… aã… obviamente acham que serve.

Lys atentou no amigo, que se erguia perante imensos rostos. Já tinham todos chegado, pelo que a reunião acabara de começar. Todos os presentes murmuraram a sua opinião, que era bastante positiva.

- Ei, Harry, que tralha é esta? – perguntou Dean Thomas, apontando para uns avisoscópios e para o Espelho dos Inimigos.

- Detectores das Trevas – esclareceu Harry, e, mais uma vez, todos acenaram com as cabeças, assimilando a informação. – Bem, tenho pensado por onde é que havemos de começar e.. ãa… O que foi, Hermione?

A morena levantara a mão, num gesto que Harry via, pelo menos, cinquenta vezes por aula.

- Eu acho que devíamos eleger um líder – propôs Hermione, olhando para todos os colegas que estavam na sala.

- O líder é o Harry! – rugiu Cho, espantada pela estupidez da morena sabe-tudo.

Lys não gostou nada do olhar com que a Ravenclaw fitou Hermione. _Quem é que ela pensa que é para falar assim com a Herms? _perguntava-se Lys, olhando a oriental com o sobrolho franzido. _Sinceramente, não sei o que o Harry vê nela._

- Sim, mas acho que devíamos votar devidamente – declarou Hermione, sem ligar aos olhares que Cho lhe lançava. – Formaliza as coisas e dá-lhe autoridade. portanto… quem acha que o Harry deve ser o nosso líder?

Todos os presentes levantaram a mão, concordando. Quando Harry estava prestes a falar novamente, Hermione interrompeu-o, _novamente_.

- Também acho que devíamos ter um nome. Promoveria um sentimento de espírito de equipa e unidade.

- Podemos ser o Grupo «O Ministério da Magia são uns Idiotas»? – perguntou Fred, provocando uma onda de risos divertidos entre os presentes.

- Não. «A Umbridge é um Sapo Cor-de-Rosa» soa melhor – alvitrou Lee Jordan, a rir.

Hermione censurou os dois rapazes com o olhar, fazendo que os dois parassem de rir e de inventar nomes parvos.

- Tinha pensado mais num nome que não apregoasse a toda a gente o que andamos a fazer, de maneira a podermos mencioná-lo sem risco fora das reuniões. É que se somos apanhados, somos expulsos imediatamente, por causa daquele novo decreto da Professora Umbridge – observou a sabe-tudo, séria.

Lys lembrou-se subitamente do papel que fora afixado no quadro de avisos dos Gryffindors, um papel que continha o decreto que proibia todos os grupos, associações, equipas, sociedades, etc. que não fossem autorizadas.

- A Escola de Defesa? – sugeriu Cho, com os olhos fixos em Harry, que estava corado.

- Abreviado para ED, para que ninguém saiba do que estamos a falar – propôs Lys, sorrindo.

- É, ED está bem – concordou a irmã mais nova de Ron, Ginny – Mas pode significar antes o Exército de Dumbledore, porque esse é o maior receio do Ministério.

Mais um uniforme murmúrio de aprovação encheu a sala, pelo que a decisão foi aprovada. Após Hermione ter escrito O EXÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE em letras grandes no pergaminho que continha as assinaturas de todos Harry voltou a falar:

- Vamos então começar a treinar? Estive a pensar… e acho que devemos começar pelo _Expelliarmus_, sabem, o Encantamento para Desarmar. Sei que é básico, mas foi-me muito útil.

Houve uma pessoa que reclamou: Zacharias Smith. Mas Harry mandou-lhe uma boca que o fez calar-se, e continuou com o que estava a dizer:

- Penso que devemos formar pares para treinar.

As pessoas começaram a levantar-se, procurando pares. Hermione agarrou Lys por um braço, sussurrando-lhe que formariam um par. Elysa captou um vislumbre de desilusão no rosto de Ron, mas antes de ter tempo de trocar de par, já Hermione a tinha puxado para um canto da sala.

Harry deu a ordem para começarem, e as duas raparigas puseram-se a postos. Subitamente, Lys sentiu a sua varinha a saltar-lhe da mão. Hermione tinha-a Desarmado com sucesso.

- Então, Lys? Vai ser sempre assim tão fácil de te Desarmar? – inquiriu Hermione, um pouco indignada. A sabe-tudo não estava a gozar com a amiga, estava apenas surpresa, pois pensava que ela seria uma adversária mais forte.

- Desculpa. Estava desconcentrada…

- Vamos lá outra vez.

Desta vez, Lys fora mais rápida a proferir o feitiço, mas, mesmo assim, não foi suficientemente rápida. A sua varinha, cuja essência era o pó de chifre do único unicórnio negro existente, rodopiou e caiu no chão.

Hermione Desarmou Lys mais duas vezes, embora esta última se esforçasse imenso. Quando Elysa foi Desarmada pela quinta vez, Harry estava perto das amigas.

- Eu sei que tu consegues fazer melhor, Lys – encorajou-a Harry, sorrindo.

Sem saber bem porquê, Lys sentiu-se mais forte depois do encorajamento do amigo. Apanhou a varinha, olhou para Hermione nos olhos e, no preciso momento em que a sabe-tudo ia a lançar o feitiço, Lys foi mais rápida e gritou:

- _EXPELLIARMUS_!

Desta vez, foi a varinha de Hermione que voou, para muito longe. Enquanto esta foi buscar a varinha, Harry aproveitou para aplaudir Lys, que corou.

- Foi muito bom! – declarou ele, piscando o olho a Lys. – Acho que a Hermione ficou um bocadinho chateada por a teres Desarmado, mas é assim mesmo!

Lys deitou a língua de fora e riu.

O resto da sessão de treino correu bem, apesar de muitos dos participantes serem muito irregulares. Luna Lovegood, por exemplo, conseguiu Desarmar Justin Finch-Fletchley várias vezes, mas, por vezes, limitava-se a despenteá-lo com um ventinho criado pelo feitiço. Saíram da sala um pouco depois da hora de recolher obrigatório, mas não houve problemas, porque Harry controlou tudo com o Mapa do Salteador.

Agora, Lys só queria que a quarta-feira seguinte chegasse a correr. Aquelas reuniões eram o máximo.

----------

Felizmente, os dias passaram a correr, pelo que a quarta-feira chegou depressa. Lys encontrava-se na biblioteca, sozinha, a estudar. Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham já feito todos os trabalhos em atraso, pelo que não a acompanharam à biblioteca. Mas ela, para além de ter de fazer alguns trabalhos de casa extra, que os professores lhe marcavam para ela acompanhar melhor as matérias, tinha ainda de treinar alguns feitiços básicos, que andava a aprender nas aulas de apoio que tinha quase todos os fins-de-semana.

Foi a ler, concentrada, um livro de Encantamentos, que passou o fim da tarde. Quando olhou o relógio viu que eram quase oito horas, a hora marcada para a segunda reunião do ED. Atirou as suas coisas para dentro da grande saca, guardou o montão de livros que tivera a utilizar, despediu-se da bibliotecária e saiu, apressada.

_Já lá deve estar toda a gente_, pensou, nada contente. Devia ter prestado mais atenção às horas.

Ao dobrar uma esquina no 6º andar, encontrou a pessoa que menos esperava ver. Draco Malfoy. Um dilema instalou-se na sua mente: _Falo com ele, ou não?_ A Gryffindor, envergonhada, decidiu ignorá-lo, mas isso não foi possível. O loiro, que estava sozinho – o que era _raríssimo_ –, mal a viu, foi ter com ela, e cumprimentou-a, não com um beijo nos lábios, mas com um aperto de mão amigável. Amigável ao estilo Malfoy, ou seja, frio e snobe.

- Tenho andado a procurar-te – murmurou Draco, sorrindo de forma cativante.

Lys, corada, evitava olhar o loiro nos olhos. Não sabia em que ponto eles estavam, mas sabia que não o amava. O loiro, ao ver o acanhamento da Gryffindor, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que é que se passa?

- Draco… - começou Lys, nervosa. – Eu… eu não te amo.

Draco, após olhar espantado para Lys, confirmando que aquilo que ela dissera não era uma brincadeira, deu uma gargalhada tão forte e tão escarninha que fez Lys arrepender-se imediatamente do que dissera. Frio e arrogante, ou seja, normal para um Malfoy, Draco sibilou:

- Mas quem falou em amor, querida Elysa? Por acaso não achavas que eu te amava, pois não?! – o loiro voltou a rir-se, diminuindo ainda mais a auto-estima de Lys. – Aquilo que aconteceu nas masmorras foi uma brincadeira. Uma brincadeira! Certamente não estavas à espera que eu, um Slytherin de sangue-puro, gostasse de uma Gryffindor, pois não?

Sem responder, e com lágrimas de humilhação a brilharem-lhe nos olhos, Lys desatou a correr, afastando-se o mais possível de Draco Malfoy. Como pudera ser estúpida ao ponto de achar que algum rapaz se apaixonaria por ela? Como pudera ser estúpida ao ponto de pensar que _Draco Malfoy_, um dos rapazes mais cobiçados da escola, se apaixonaria por _ela_? Ainda a chorar, correu até ao sétimo andar, mas não teve coragem de entrar na Sala das Necessidades, não no estado em que estava. Por isso, encostou-se à parede de pedra e deixou-se escorregar, até estar sentada no chão gelado, agarrada aos joelhos, com a cara vermelha e molhada escondida pelos grandes caracóis castanhos-claros.

- Lys?

A Gryffindor ouviu uma voz conhecida a chamá-la, mas não queria que ninguém a visse naquele estado. Por esse motivo, não levantou a cabeça, ignorando o chamamento.

- Lys? – repetiu aquela voz, alegre e divertida.

Ao lembrar-se de quem era aquela voz, Lys levantou o olhar, para fitar o rosto moreno e bonito de Sayoko. Esta, ao ver o estado em que a amiga estava, baixou-se e abraçou-a.

- O que se passou? – quis saber Sayoko, preocupada.

A voz da morena já não era alegre, mas sim extremamente apreensiva. lys explicou tudo à amiga, resumindo muito a história. Contou-lhe da detenção e do beijo com Draco Malfoy. Contou-lhe de como tivera a certeza de que não o amava. Contou-lhe da forma como ele a humilhara. Sayoko abraçou-a com força, como se pudesse tirar as mágoas de Lys assim, abraçando-a.

Já mais recomposta, Lys perguntou:

- E tu, não devias estar no ED?

- Sim, eu estava lá. mas, sabes como é, quando a casa de banho chama, não há muito que se possa fazer – Sayoko fez uma careta engraçada, que conseguiu por Lys a rir.

- Então, estás à espera de quê? Daqui a bocado fazes chichi nas cuecas, amiga – brincou Elysa, divertida.

Sayoko riu e desatou a correr, aflita para ir à casa de banho.

_Conseguiu pôr-me mais bem-disposta. _

Já sem lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios, a Gryffindor decidiu entrar na Sala das Necessidades, para aproveitar o pouco tempo de reunião que restava. _**Sabia que aquele pouco tempo a faria esquecer-se de todos os problemas, nem que fosse só por um bocadinho.**_

----------

**N.A.:**

_(Escondida atrás da mesa, coberta por um feitiço de Protecção)_

_Er… Olá a todos…_

_(olhares raivosos na minha direcção, varinhas levantadas)_

_Por favor… Não me mandem Crucios nem Avadas… eu sei que demorei imeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenso a actualizar, mas não é razão para tanto, não é? (faço uma tentativa de um sorriso para acalmar as leitoras enfurecidas)_

_Ai, desculpem-me, mas estava sem inspiração. Só agora consegui terminar o capítulo… Vão continuar a ler a fic, não vão? (sorriso esperançoso e olhso de cachorrinha abandonada) Eu posso ser lenta a actualizar esta fic, mas faço o meu melhor. Estou desculpada?_

_Bem, quanto ao capítulo, o que acharam? Gostava que me mandassem uma review com um elogiozinho, uma criticazinha construtiva ou simplesmente a dizer a parte que mais gostaram do capítulo. Não custa muito, pois não?_

_(Agora a parte nova da fic: a resposta ás reviews! Iuuuuuuuuuuupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!)_

_**Respondendo às reviews do último capítulo:**_

_**Ireth Hollow: **__Actualizei mais uma vez! Iupiiiii! E não vou desistir desta fic, porque eu acho a ideia engraçada. Espero que gostes deste capítulo! Obrigado por leres e comentares!_

_**AnnaSophia Potter: **__Ainda bem que gostaste da ideia, eu também gosto muito! Acho que devia ser maravilhoso ir para Hogwarts! Aiai, vamos deixar-nos então de devaneios. xP Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo e espero que também gostes deste! Beijso e continua a "reviewzar"!_

_**AnyraMilyare: **__Aind abem que gostas! Obrigado pela review!_

_**Kyra Motta: **__Leitora nova? Uau! Ainda bem que gostas da fic! Quero que continues a ler e comentar, ok? Beijos e obrigado pelas reviews!_

_Espero que continuem a ler e a mandar reviews!_

_Beijos, _

_LyRa_

_PS: Para as fãs de "As voltas do amor" vou tentar actualizá-la no próximo fim-de-semana! Não percam!_


End file.
